Amor, locura y constelaciones
by Alienkawa
Summary: La escuela, los primeros amores, el voleibol y la amistad. - Iwaoi / Historia corta.
1. Uno

nt: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **De noches de insomnio a directores de orquesta y respuestas al universo.**

La noche se convirtió en calma, mientras que una respiración ajena endulzaba el ambiente. Oikawa suspiró sobre su _futón_ y clavando la mirada hacía adelante, se ahincó un poquito más a su lado; dónde yacía plácida y cómodamente dormido Iwaizumi. Observó con detenimiento las facciones de su amigo de la infancia, como memorizando cada detalle de su tez, desde desde el mentón a las pestañas. Y pensando en cuánto disfrutaba estar así, levantó una mano para posarla directamente sobre la piel, sin embargo se detuvo centímetros de hacer contacto. Acarició el aire y dejó las huellas allí, arrastradas hacía la nada. El castaño retomó la pose inicial, de costado y apoyando un brazo bajo la almohada mientras sostenía su propio vientre con el sobrante.

Un viento frío entró por la ventana, que en algún momento de la tarde olvidó cerrar. Las cortinas se removieron a su paso, invitando a algunas estrellas a acompañarlos. La luna, en cambio, yacía brillando a través de las telas antes de que éstas siquiera se lo permitieran. La noche era oscura pero también brillante y hermosa. Oikawa se vio pequeño ante tanto encanto, de manera que cerró sus ojos negándose a seguir sintiéndose así; como la pieza que no encaja en el rompecabezas. Deseó, a pesar de ello, que Hajime estuviera despierto para notar la belleza del afuera incluso aunque éste estuviera de espaldas al paisaje.  
Sus orbes marrones volvieron a abrirse, nuevamente, atraído a la figura del otro joven. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de decirle que descansara cuando el más fornido ya había caído en las redes de los sueños, cuando se acostaron hacía dos horas atrás. Él también intentó descansar, obteniendo a cambio vagos resultados de lo que podría ser un sueño, puesto que jamás logró dormirse por completo, sintiendo que hasta el lejano zumbido de un mosquito podría despertarlo. Entonces se frustró, negándose a dormitar si no fuese porque su cuerpo lo exigiera. Y esta vez no lo hacía.

La armonía aumentó en cuanto divagó en pensamientos, tarareando una canción por lo bajo. No quería despertar al contrario, por ende los susurros eran imperceptibles, teniendo en cuenta algunos sonidos del afuera que perfeccionaban su música imaginaria. Se sentía el director de una orquesta, teniendo a todos bajo su poder y obedeciendo a sus manos que, de alguna manera, tenían todo el control.

Oikawa sonrió.

Los latidos sincronizados de su corazón se acoplaron aumentando los rayos de felicidad que comenzaban a aparecer. Por primera vez en la noche sintió que todo estaba en orden y que él estaba a la cabeza de todos los demás. La música siguió. Entonó, entonces, lo que pudo ser una risa. Prosiguiendo con su otra tarea de no escandalizar, rió entre dientes, conteniéndose y por acto reflejo tapó su boca. Parecía que la falta de sueño estaba haciendo su efecto, pues, pensó que deliraba como un enfermo que cree tener la respuesta al universo y a todas sus preguntas.

Pronto se calmó, regresando al inicio, colocando cada pieza en su lugar, silenciando por completo la habitación. A unos metros divisó el póster de _Star Wars_ sobre la puerta. De memoria sabía que estaba allí y que a un costado cerca del armario se plasmaba el de _The x files_ , manifestando su afán por lo extraño y desconocido. Y Oikawa nuevamente actuó por instinto, por puro impulso adolescente que deseó estar tranquilo en absoluta soledad. Amarrado al anhelo de escaparse por al menos un rato, salió victorioso de la habitación entre movimientos paulatinos que a oscuras ocultaban su torpeza. Al encontrarse con las escaleras se enfrentó a la odisea de bajar con cuidado cada escalón que sus pies tocaban, saltándose algunos con destreza de un digno jugador deportivo. El final estaba a una puerta de distancia, en el _Genkan_. Calzó las zapatillas viejas que estaban allí, esperándolo. Cuando cerró la superficie de madera mientras le daba la espalda, Tooru sonrió victorioso, era una vez más el ganador. A diferencia de Tobio, él no necesitaba ser un prodigio para cruzar tal reto sin esas innecesarias cualidades, entonces infló su pecho orgulloso a pesar de que el frío lo atacó con un viento veloz que se paseó por su casa y lo abandonó al doblar la esquina.

El castaño rodeó la calle, oyendo sus pasos tétricos sobre el pavimento. Era, por lógica, el único chico andando a las dos de la madrugada, deambulando como un loco que no encuentra el camino correcto. Vestido con su pijama de planetas, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dónde se encontraba Saturno. El aire ya no se sentía frío y el peso de deseo lo dejó olvidado en alguna casa al andar, despertando la pasión de seguir caminando y recorrer la noche con sus pies. Sin embargo se detuvo a la quinta cuadra, convenciéndose a si mismo de que era suficiente además de podría ser peligroso alejarse a tal hora nocturna. Oikawa no tenía miedo, simplemente no quería preocupar a nadie si algo llegase a pasar. Giró sobre sus talones, y dando media vuelta, regresó por el cemento ya pisado. A diferencia de antes, cada paso que daba era ejecutado con sumo cuidado, como disfrutando los segundos que se formaban al tardar el doble mientras volvía. Las mangas largas de la prenda cubrían sus brazos del frío, dejando pasar solo un poco de aire por el cuello y que éste acariciase su pecho. Pero no le importó, en cambio, su ceño se frunció al llegar a casa que, cruzado de brazos en un gesto que no pudo descifrar, se encontraba Iwaizumi.

Por un instante pensó que al ser descubierto por tal travesura sería golpeado por esos enormes brazos y quedaría inconsciente por quizás tres días. Unos arboles se sacudieron feroces al ritmo de sus cabellos y los de su compañero. Oikawa se preguntó si los pinches en la cabeza de Hajime rasparon más al viento que viceversa. Rió un poco por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose al ver los ojos de su compañero que crispaban furia por donde sea que mirase; Seguramente pensando que se burlaba de él, o que se reía por su propia travesura, cuando en realidad sólo estaba feliz consigo mismo.  
Pasó ambas manos por detrás de la nuca, luciendo despreocupado mientras formaba una sonrisa ligera. Algunas hojas volaron frente a sus ojos, siguiendo su camino más adelante, enredándose en alguna cerca o tal vez en otras ramas. Oikawa se había asegurado de cerrar con cuidado las puertas que atravesó e incluso en su habitación procuró actuar como todo un _ninja_ profesional. No obstante, sus ágiles dotes no habían funcionado ante el otro joven que (vestido en un pijama de estrellas suyo que a regañadientes había aceptado a ponerse) ahora susurraba enfurecido.

\- ¿Qué hacías allí afuera, idiota? - El castaño sabía, a leguas, que el tono de su compañero ocultaba también preocupación. Que intentaba esconder tras ese semblante serio y aterrador, con algún deje de susto al no verlo en el otro futón ni en otro espacio de la casa. Él se doblegó a la mitad, partiéndose literalmente de la risa.  
\- ¿De que ríes? Te hice una pregunta, imbécil. - La furia se reflejó con más claridad en la carrasposa voz de Iwaizumi que tembló en sus tímpanos, pero él sólo pudo responder con más incoherencia _¡Estaba feliz!_

\- Luces adorable así vestido- declaró dichoso, recobrando la postura. E Iwaizumi sabía que Oikawa ocultaba su nerviosismo. Ambos se conocían tan afondo que con el más mínimo movimiento podían auto-delatarse.  
El susodicho empezó a sentir con más furor la helada nocturna que poco a poco los atacaba. Entonces se preguntó porqué seguían afuera, pudiendo discutir adentro, aunque apenas habían intercambiado palabras y algunos insultos por parte de contrario. Mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y bajaba la mirada a sus pies oyó la respuesta estrepitosa de Hajime:  
\- ¡No cambies de tema! - Parecía más a un histerismo vergonzoso que danzó rápidamente en los oídos del castaño, efectuando aún más sus ganas de sonreír. Sin embargo, Oikawa supo que si reía, a cambio, obtendría un derechazo certero en su nariz, desfigurando su belleza natural. Él ignoró que estuvieran a mitad de una charla, adentrándose a su hogar. El otro adolescente lo imitó sin decir nada al respecto. Sólo era el silencio y ellos. Al subir las escaleras volvió a sentir la calma, la calidez del ambiente que antes era frío y desorden, ahora era una cómoda sensación de bienestar.

\- Buenas noches - deseó, cuando hubo obtenido su oportunidad. Realmente tenía ganas de decirlo y, finalmente, podía hacerlo de buena manera. No tenía malicia, quería que Iwaizumi durmiera tranquilo sabiendo que él se lo había deseado. Se recostó en el _futón_ correspondiente, observando la ventana, admirando la noche que se burlaba de él por estar allí, adentro, y ella tan allá, lejana. Pero no no le importó. Cerró los ojos pensando en que Hajime dormiría a su lado, pendiente de que descansara.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - Cuando encontró la paz que necesitaba para sumirse en los sueños y cabalgar hacía la libertar, su compañero apareció interrumpiendo la concentración, como la luz que se corta en una asombrosa película; en la mejor parte.

\- Nada en especial, Iwa-chan. Sólo tuve ganas de caminar - confesó, sin ningún trasfondo oculto, admitiendo con abierta verdad lo que quiso llevar acabo, haciéndolo realidad. Porque la necesidad había sido mucho más fuerte que el sentido común. Huir de...algo, algo.  
Una brisa pasó por su espalda, removiendo suavemente la tela, antes de taparse con las mantas. Oikawa nuevamente olvidó cerrar la ventana, pero cuando se acordó ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó dormido en segundos, escuchando un suspiro pesado proveniente de Iwaizumi mientras arrastraba los pies hasta las cortinas. Él, con las últimas fuerzas que recogió, casi pudo emitir una sonrisa. Cuando el otro joven se recostó a su lado, sólo quedaba el fantasma de una.

La noche continúo su ritmo armónico hasta que amaneció.

Y la situación se repetía, otra vez era el primero en despertar. Oikawa hizo una mueca al inflar sus mejillas en un cómico e infantil mohín. Pero, de manera inesperada, al regresar la vista a Iwa-chan, increíblemente, él ya lo estaba mirando. Su corazón recitó cantos afinados, acelerándose en cada segundo que pasaba, cuando recibió una sonrisa que no dudó en corresponder.

\- Buenos días. - Y su mejilla se derritió al sentir los dedos de Iwaizumi pasearse sobre la piel.


	2. Dos

**De entrenamientos al aire libre a sobrinos perceptivos y golpes en el orgullo que se consuelan con sonrisas.**

Iwaizumi se marchó poco después del desayuno. Oikawa sintió que la soledad lo abrazaba a medida que éste daba un paso lejos de su cuerpo, cuando ni siquiera había atravesado el umbral de salida. Minutos más tarde se encontraba leyendo el periódico, optando lucir a un viejo anticuado, mientras tomaba una segunda taza de café que se encargó de preparar con la intención de ignorar ese silencio que venía sintiendo, como una sombra acusadora.

Él se pasó las primeras tres horas de la mañana (hasta las once) leyendo y dando vueltas por la casa. Su madre, preocupada en algún aspecto, le aconsejó que saliera a respirar aire puro. Aceptó luego de meditar por cinco minutos si ella estaba en lo correcto. Y lo estaba.  
Su padre se marchó temprano hacía el trabajo, mencionando los acompañó en el respetuoso desayuno, que después se completó con la señora Oikawa. Había sido un cálido desayuno familiar, probablemente, con sus padres queriendo adoptar a Hajime, quizás desde que eran amigos, hace ya muchos años.

Tooru, en su habitación, tomó las zapatillas deportivas del armario y, de paso al levantarse, arrastró consigo un conjunto deportivo azul. Pasando una mano por su cabello, arregló los mechones fuera de lugar, luciendo un irónico aspecto desordenado. Afuera el sol estaba vigente, pero no irradiaba los rayos suficientes para detenerlo. Es más, el viento golpeaba en ocasiones a su ventana, invitándolo a salir a jugar. Él por supuesto aceptó. Bajó las escaleras en un trote rítmico y siguió sin detenerse hasta encontrar la vereda y doblar hacía la calle, al lado opuesto por el que caminó anoche. Pensó que fue en vano peinarse al sentir los cabellos cosquillear en su frente y algunos otros sobre sus orejas. En su rostro lo acompañaba una sonrisa pequeña, tranquila, mientras iniciaba una marcha ligera hasta donde su cuerpo le permitiese.

A medida que avanzaba, el sol parecía seguirlo con más ímpetu que reclamaba su brillo furioso. El aire fresco comenzó a correr un poquito menos, por lo que se vio obligado a volver. Esta vez optó por caminar, paulatinamente y recuperar el aliento perdido en algún árbol dónde se detuvo a respirar. Había corrido por una hora, divagando en pensamientos, perdiendo la noción de su alrededor como también del tiempo. Algunos pájaros cantaban adornando la mañana que empezaba a largarse, pero tampoco les prestó atención al correr. Ahora, entre los crujidos de algunas hojas al ser aplastadas por sus pies, sentenciaba qué es lo que haría el resto del día. El voleibol apareció en sus planes. Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios, incapaz de desparecer hasta muy tarde de aquel sábado.

Si deseaba mantener la mente ocupada, había encontrado la manera idónea.

* * *

Cuando el lunes se presentó, la practica del club no estaba. Ellos utilizaban ese día para descansar, de los cuales él casi nunca descansaba. Practicaba a escondidas; en algún parque, plaza o simplemente encerrándose en su habitación y planeando estrategias de juego.  
Muy a pesar de las ganas, Oikawa disfrutaba a pleno divagar el primer día de la semana.

La clase era tediosa, podía sentir los aviones de papel que le arrojaba Hanamaki a su espalda. Cada pinchazo era como un puñado a su aburrimiento, que crecía más y más. Sin embargo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar a su profesor que se callase, prosiguió con su imborrable sonrisa hasta una hora más. Al fin podía marcharse y las mejillas le dolían tanto que consideraba levemente dejar de forzarse demasiado en algunos gestos. Mas no pudo meditar mucho, ya que un brazo le rodeó el hombro, tropezando con sus propios pies y casi cayendo torpemente al suelo. Pero Matsukawa lo sostuvo más fuerte que su propia estupidez, reforzando el agarre. Éste tenía una extraña costumbre de sujetarse de su cuerpo cuando estaba distraído, mientras que Makki se unía por detrás con las risas.

\- Vamos, capitán - agregó el susodicho con un gesto militar. El par carcajeó unos instantes hasta doblar el pasillo y ver a un Iwaizumi apoyado en la pared, esperando. Oikawa divisó su perfil como si fuera la primera vez, con sumo detenimiento. El fornido no notó a los tres jóvenes hasta que estuvieron frente a sus narices.

\- ¡Hey! - saludó Mattsun, aún jalando su cuello. Tal vez creía que estaba esperando la oportunidad para huir. Pero no era así, sin importar cuanto aflojase (o no) su agarre, él quería estar allí. Se sintió hostigado al principio, forzado a moverse sin libertad propia, pero la sensación se había marchado varios minutos atrás. Miró a Makki que le sonreía lascivo y quiso hacer un mohín. En cambio, cuando encontró la mirada de su mejor amigo; el castaño sonrió con dulzura.

Salieron del instituto con toda una tarde libre por disfrutar. Era probable que cada uno tuviese sus propios planes, como él también los tenía. El día estaba brillante, invitándolo a cometer locuras y reírse hasta que su estómago doliese. No hacía frío ni calor, sólo una brisa pasaba de cuando en cuando y traspasaba la tela de su uniforme. Era perfecto, todo.

Caminó junto a sus amigos sobre la hilera de baldosas de la vereda hasta una tienda cercana. Se detuvo en seco.  
\- Yo - titubeó -, tengo que irme - declaró al fin, vacilante, un deje inusual en él. Sintió que no era él mismo, que alguien más hablaba y se hacía pasar por Tooru. Su estómago se contrajo viendo a los tres adolescentes detenerse y voltear con miradas acusadoras. Decidió buscar el pavimento que pisaban mientras realzaba el bolso en su hombro.

\- ¿Alguna novia te espera? - No fue su culpa, no supo porqué ni tampoco cómo, pero sus ojos se encontraron con velocidad en los de Iwaizumi a pesar de que él no había preguntado. Una ráfaga de viento pasó más fuerte, avivando las llamas y alzando las cenizas de un humo ya imperceptible. Pudo sentir las palabras atascarse en su garganta, apretó los labios.  
El pelirosa apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Matsukawa, esperando. Su compañero escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, desviando el rostro al costado.  
A un metro había un árbol deteriorado que desprendía hojas como gotas de lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente hasta tocar la superficie.

Oikawa suspiró, sonrió y volvió a sonreír afirmando el gesto. Despertó de su inconsciente trance, recordando que no estaba en el lugar apto para soñar.

\- No, nada de eso. - Movió los brazos en ademanes negativos, repitiendo la acción varias veces. Cuando estuvo conforme prosiguió, no sin antes carraspear -: Voy a ver a Takeru - agregó, arrastrando los pies en el lugar. El día estaba hermoso, pero no encajaba en él. De alguna manera, volvió a despertarse la inferioridad. Se refugió en su sobrino, como un cobarde y temeroso. Tooru terminó por apoyar las manos en su cintura, realzando la mirada. Se encontró con la sonrisa de Hanamaki e Issei que asentían sin problema, soltándolo a su querida libertad. No obstante, cometió el error de deslizar la cabeza unos centímetros y encontrar allí un joven que se mantenía serio, ajeno a la conversación. Pero se integró él mismo al hablar, después de varios minutos de no haberlo hecho.  
\- Iré contigo - dijo, y no se trataba de alguna petición en la que él debía asentir. Mattsun chifló en el lapso. Hanamaki le golpeó la cabeza y se lo llevó consigo mientras se despedían alzando las manos y las movían en el aire al compás del viento.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero su cabeza era un desastre de pensamientos que subían su volumen y no le dejaban escuchar más allá de la realidad. Los pasos de sus compañeros se hacían lejanos, perdiéndose en el murmullo urbano. Un perro pasaba por la vereda de enfrente y algunas flores soltaban sus coloridos pétalos. El clima era un desborde de temperamentos sin fin que cambiaba a cada minuto.  
Pronto sintió unos golpecitos tenues en su frente que le trajeron de vuelta, de aquel viaje imaginario. Oikawa pestañeó tres veces consecutivas. La somnolencia se escabulló hasta desaparecer al notar los dedos de Iwaizumi pegarse en su cuello y cintura.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le interrogó bajo, muy bajo, y demasiado cerca. Los ojos verdes de Hajime desprendían preocupación evidente. Pero también se preguntó si acaso tenía lástima de él, y sentía la necesidad de hacerse cargo sólo porque era su amigo de la infancia. Enfureció. Apoyó sus manos en la muñecas del contrario, respectivamente. E ignorando la corriente que desprendió hacía todo su cuerpo y circulación, se deshizo del agarre. La piel estaba caliente, quemaba. Su corazón gritó fuertemente, caprichoso de requerir atención. Su pecho dolió en ciertas ocasiones, más cuando tuvo que responder.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes ni pienses tanto. Sé cuidarme, mamá Iwa-chan - enmascaró la voz, canturreando jocoso, soltando burla que lo rodeó como una sombra de humo negra sobre su espalda. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto desinteresado. En el fondo, en algún punto de su estropeado interior, le dolió actuar tan estúpido. Porque era un estúpido sin remedio que tenía una montaña rusa por sentimientos, que subían y bajaban en segundos. Pero a Iwaizumi no pareció afectarle, porque él traspasaba todas las barreras que se encargaba de pulir, siendo incapaz de esconderse por completo tras esos muros.

\- Eres un tonto. - El más fornido suspiró. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, avanzando por el camino contrario a sus amigos.  
Él tuvo la esperanza de que se hubo dado por vencido. De igual forma, Oikawa no dijo nada, le dio la razón gustoso.  
Y, sin intención de replicar, siguió sus pasos.

Los minutos pasaron sobre largas calles sumidos en un agradable silencio. Tooru observaba todo a su alrededor, desde el más insignificante insecto, hasta el profundo y lejano cielo. Las nubes paseaban con formas amorfas y desalineadas que agraciaban al castaño. Iwaizumi caminaba a su lado, sereno, con el móvil en la mano mientras centraba la vista en el objeto. Oikawa pensó que se perdía el paisaje, a diferencia de él que admiraba a la naturaleza con ternura. La conversación anterior ya no existía, tenía un peso menos en los hombros haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera más ligero.  
Y, en un desconcierto, sus manos se rozaron. Fue un micro-segundo, duró una eternidad. El rostro picó, precisamente, en las mejillas. Sus mofletes pasaron de pálidos a un color carmesí. Desvió la mirada disimulando ver un gato que maullaba en el jardín de una casa cualquiera. Había un imán entre su cuerpo y el de Hajime, que lo atraía más y más.  
Tooru deslizó los dedos avivados de tentación, pero su control corporal fue más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo y terminó por cerrar sus manos en puños.

La figura del gato quedó atrás al igual que todo su valor. Sonrió leve, sin mostrar los dientes.

* * *

\- Tío Tooru, estas muy tenso - Takeru, su sobrino, le acusó con gracia al notar su evidente nerviosismo. Él intentó ignorarlo, paseando los ojos hacía los niños que iban y venían a su alrededor. Se preguntó cuando fue que aprendió a utilizar ese tipo de palabras en su vocabulario que ahora empleaba en su contra. Revoloteó las pestañas con teatral indiferencia, fingiendo no haberlo oído. Pero el menor no estaba equivocado, su inquietud lo delataba. Tooru movía una pierna, parado en su lugar, sosteniendo todo el peso en la otra. De brazos cruzados, hizo un puchero mientras su ceño se fruncía. El parque estaba repleto de personas desconocidas con vidas probablemente más divertidas que la suya. Sintió envidia de un pequeño infante que reía a carcajadas junto a su amigo. A su lado, Takeru apretaba una pelota de Voleibol bajo el brazo y sonreía alegre e inocente. El pasto estaba demasiado verde y fresco, gritaba como loco que jugasen sobre él. Entonces, susurró al aire que se divertiría también. Poco después ya se encontraba haciendo pases con su sobrino, mejorando la técnica con el balón.

Iwaizumi regresó enseguida, traía consigo dos botellas de soda y un jugo.  
Oikawa se cuestionó que tan bruto era su amigo porque llevaba los objetos en sus manos, casi resbalándose, en vez de utilizar una bolsa de mercado. Se palmeó la frente conteniendo una risa. Sin embargo, al distraerse la pelota le añadió un golpe extra a su rostro. Ocultó la mueca de dolor bajo sus manos, apretando sobre la zona afectada. Sintió un forcejeo en sus muñecas que le obligaron a mostrar su frente levemente colorada.  
\- ¿Te duele? - Una vez más, el fornido preguntó sobrepasando la cercanía normal permitida. Éste tenía las cejas curvadas en un adorable gesto de preocupación. Oikawa tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, había todo tipo de bisbiseo cerca. Algunas madres pasaban comentando lo que prepararían en la cena o sobre las calificaciones de sus hijos (que corrían de un extremo a otro, jugando) y alcanzó a oír alguna típica pelea infantil.  
\- Sí...no - contestó sumido en confusión, sintiéndose estúpido al meditar su respuesta. Inhalo y exhaló antes de continuar, sin permitirle el habla al contrario que aún lo tomaba con firmeza. Evitó la mirada directa a toda costa, pero era imposible debido a la distancia. Tembló:  
\- Estoy bien. Me dolió el impacto pero ya no - dijo un poquito más conforme, dejando escapar una inconsciente sonrisa. Su Iwa-chan se había preocupado. Se sintió querido, finalmente. Vio suspirar a Hajime por segunda vez en el día, nuevamente, siendo él la causa. Un fuego se avivó en su vientre, quemando todo a su paso. Irónicamente, la sensación de malestar le pareció agradable.

\- Ten más cuidado - oyó que su compañero pronunciaba con fiereza. Era más una amenaza a un amigable consejo que, de igual forma, Tooru esbozó una sonrisa. Su corazón latía alegre. Porque, debajo de aquel bruto adolescente, también existía un joven amable que cuidaba su salud, además de ofrecerse a comprar las bebidas.

No dijo nada, mas el silencio se quebró al dejar escapar una risa de su garganta que se recitó durante varios segundos. Cuando calmó, acomodaron las bebidas que yacían en el suelo. Luego decidieron seguir jugando, esta vez, con un integrante más.

Las tarde se veía reflejaba en un anaranjado paisaje que se oscurecía conforme a la zona. Las nubes tapaban el sol, protegiéndolas en su seno. Más allá, en un extremo, se acercaba la luna casi transparente. La oscuridad los atrapaba poco a poco y en la lejanía se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas por el ejercicio.

Estaba contento, no podía contradecirlo.


	3. Tres

**De imágenes fugaces a celos imprudentes y coronas radiantes e imaginarias.**

Pasaba los dedos sobre la pequeña pantalla, alzando a la vista la imagen perfecta. Había aprovechado la oportunidad idónea para fotografiar a Iwaizumi junto a su sobrino, esa misma tarde. Sentía la sangre caliente correr por sus venas, como si lo que tenía escondido de fondo de pantalla en su móvil era una especie de delito. Un delito que se animó a realizar puesto que el deseo fue más grande que la prudencia y se negó a pensar de más, si acaso estaba bien (o no) fotografiar sin ningún consentimiento. Rió bajo las mantas, era una risa cómplice, un secreto consigo mismo que jamás iba a demostrar. La luna, su confidente, brillaba feroz opacando a todas las estrellas que la acompañaban. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, las ventanas cerradas pero las cortinas levemente corridas.

La tarde se había marchado demasiado rápido, porque el tiempo con Hajime se pasaba en la velocidad de un tren bala sin frenos.

Sus dedos habían sostenido el móvil con torpeza, como tiritando de frío en una mañana de invierno, tambaleándose entre la decisión de tomar, o no, la foto. Iwaizumi y Takeru reían juntos, en un aire que lo sumergía a la felicidad absoluta de solo escucharlos. No lo dudó más, juntó fuerza y fotografió el momento que perduraría para siempre entre sus recuerdos. Ahora, tal vez muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos, se hallaba un poco de culpa. Chilló por lo bajo. Oikawa sintió el remordimiento subir a su cabeza, sin embargo, la sensación duró leves instantes.

Pegó el objeto tecnológico a su pecho, y destapándose de las telas, observó fijamente el techo. La sonrisa pasó a ser un gesto cínico, de enfermo obsesivo enamorado. Allí, en su habitación, podía ser finalmente lo que era y no aquello que fingía ser. Cargaba con un peso extra en los hombros, no sólo las responsabilidades de un equipo que debía dirigir, sino, con la mezcla de sentimientos que había aflorado en su ser días atrás. Recordaba, entonces, que Hajime se había ofrecido a quedarse con él, la noche del _rompimiento._ Se había ofrecido a cuidarlo cuando en realidad cayó dormido en segundos, impidiéndole desearle un buenas noches. A veces, su mejor amigo era un bruto de primera, descuidado como ninguno.

Pensó en el dolor que días atrás hubo sentido, reviviendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. El líquido se asomó paulatino, acariciando su rostro al pasar. Estaba completo, pero incompleto. Estaba feliz pero era un infeliz. Sorbió por la nariz con amargura y tragó en seco; la saliva que pasó por su garganta se sintió como dos filosas tijeras que cortaban el líquido que intentaba entrar.

Se durmió poco después, forzándose a cerrar los ojos e impedir la salida de las quisquillosas lágrimas. El móvil quedó en algún punto de la habitación, y sinceramente, ya no importaba.

* * *

El martes fue más tranquilo, la clase de literatura fue la más interesante de todo el año, hasta el momento. Las extrañas palabras del texto en sus manos sonaban a música para sus oídos. La rareza de las mismas lo ahogaban en un mar de placer literario inmenso, sumergiéndose más y más. Cuando finalmente logró la concentración máxima para tomar las riendas y entender lo que leía, el timbre sonó e interrumpió por completo la diversión que difícilmente había obtenido. Oikawa suspiró, recobrando el aire que hubo perdido en el naufragio, aferrándose nuevamente a la superficie. Clavó las uñas en sus rodillas, pasaron unos segundos, se levantó.

Esperó en el marco de la puerta a que Makki tomara su propio _bento_ (entre el desorden de su bolso) y salieron en dirección al pasillo. El instituto estaba separados por plantas, con los respectivos años escolares y divisiones. Ellos estaban en la tercera, en el tercer piso; lo que quería decir que debían recorrer el camino más largo al bajar las escaleras, pisando varios escalones más que los jóvenes de segundo y primero, hasta llegar al comedor principal. Algunos cuerpos codearon el suyo en el trayecto, chocándose a su paso. Las faldas de las chicas se movían exageradamente de un lado a otro, sintió repulsión. Observó varias corbatas a medio atar y camisas desalineadas que fruncieron su ceño ante el desorden y la falta de prudencia en aquellos chicos. Sin embargo, pensó que el único que se veía privilegiado con esos tonos tan salvajes era Iwaizumi.

En el recorrido y a poco metros de su destino, notaron dos presencias masculinas que le daban la espalda mientras avanzaban por ese angosto pasillo. Miró a Makki y este le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa.

Iwaizumi siguió avanzando aún sin notar su existencia, a su lado estaba seguro que Matsukawa le comentaba algo sobre la profesora de matemáticas (algún mote gracioso, por supuesto), de la que recientemente se habrían librado.

Observó con anhelo a su mejor amigo, pensando que éste era más bajo que él por poco centímetros y siempre se enojaba cuando se lo mencionaba. Aunque, su espalda es ancha y sus brazos con suficiente musculatura para derribar hasta un muro de hierro. Oikawa es todo lo contrario, Oikawa se aferra a su voluntad y orgullo cuando juegan Voleibol.

Prosiguió la caminata al contorno del pelirosa, decidiendo evitar pensar cosas innecesarias. Optó por actuar. El castaño infligió un gesto lascivo en su rostro cuando un impulso se despertó en su cabeza y avivó las ansias de una adrenalina que lo atacó. Corrió, entonces, en dirección a sus dos amigos.

\- ¡Vamos a almorzar! - Gritó, subiendo de un salto a la espalda del pelinegro. Tooru tenía los cabellos revueltos y su uniforme se habría desalineado. Entrelazó las manos sobre el pecho de Matsukawa.

\- Por supuesto - concedió Mattsun, y lo tomó de las piernas; sostuvo su agarré y siguió caminando con un chico prendido a su espalda. El joven lucía indiferente a la anormalidad de la situación. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos también parecían sonreír. Sus cejas, en cambio, alineadas en perfecta sincronía sostenían aquel desapego.

Oikawa sonrió sintiéndose acariciar la cima.

Hanamaki llegó segundos después e hizo una aparición idéntica a la suya. Se lanzó sobre su amigo de la infancia que tambaleó por el imprevisto. Rió a la escena. El rostro de Iwaizumi se deformó en una mueca cómica, luego los tres se sumaron a las risas. Los demás adolescentes no dejaban de pasar caminando todos a la misma dirección, pero su mirada fue captada de imprevisto en otra cosa:

Sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al ver que Makki refregaba su cabello en el cuello de Hajime y éste sencillamente sonreía. _¡Sonreía!_  
Pronto sus costillas se oprimieron, apretaron su corazón tanto como pudieron. Sus labios se transformaron en una línea recta al encontrarse con la mirada del susodicho. Casi podía afirmar que le había leído el pensamiento. Lo ignoró.

Tooru despegó sus ojos del fornido. Intentó, vagamente, disimular la sensación de disgusto apretando fuertemente las manos sobre el pecho de Mattsun, y fijando la vista a un costado, observó la belleza de un día soleado. Se apoyó con más comodidad en la espalda de su amigo, prendiéndose cual garrapata y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. La sonrisa que se mantuvo por unos instantes en sus labios (amplia y risueña), desapareció gradualmente, mostrando a un joven que, increíblemente, parecía que no haber reído en todo el día. El interruptor se había apagado y, de hecho, se sentía más estúpido que ayer.

Cuando llegaron al extenso comedor, Matsukawa no tuvo piedad de él ni de su cuerpo; Lo soltó sin previo aviso y Oikawa terminó en el suelo con un incómodo dolor en el trasero.  
El comedor estaba lleno de alumnos del instituto, en distintos extremos. Las mesas ocupaban la mayor parte del lugar, mientras que ellos habían optado por una del fondo, alejados del resto. No obstante, no pasaron desapercibidos.

El punto es que su dignidad se fue a la basura al levantarse y ver demasiados pares de ojos mirando y riéndose al compás. Era un grupo pequeño de seis o siete personas, de ambos sexos. Él pensó que se trataba de unos entrometidos. Enrojeció, pero de odio.  
Las facciones de Oikawa cambiaron; frunció las cejas, apretó los labios y luego los estabilizó, levantó el mentón demostrando su autismo, y sus ojos desprendieron la impotencia de un gesto cínico. Mantenía las manos a los costados, sobre sus caderas. Era enfermizo, todo su ser expulsaba miedo.  
Aquellos idiotas lo sintieron, las sonrisas pasaron a inferioridad notoria. Todos ellos se encogieron sobre si mismos. Porque Tooru los enfrentaba, tenía el valor y orgullo necesario, con la más oscura y sombría mirada que hubiese esperado. Todo gesto de vergüenza u objetividad ya no existía. Traspasaba como una filosa espada el cristal de los ojos ajenos, podía sentir incluso las lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Había impuesto su altivez. Porque Oikawa era el gran rey y estos estúpidos plebeyos debían bajar la mirada ante él. Lo hicieron.

Rió.

Se quitó la corona imaginaria poco después de volver hacia sus amigos que permanecían estáticos ante la escena y, en efecto, ante su comportamiento. No le importó. Se sentó frente a la mesa, al lado de Iwaizumi, con su más sincera sonrisa. Su mejor amigo elevaba una ceja, acribillándolo con sus pupilas. El castaño no mencionó palabra alguna, sino que entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo luciendo como niño adorable. La faceta temeraria se había marchado lejos, muy lejos. La había visto escabullirse bajo llave en algún punto de su mente.  
Ahora estaba inquieto. De fondo escuchaba la risa de Hanamaki e Iseei respecto a alguna tontería. Intentó centrarse en el murmullo, esquivando el nerviosismo que lo atacaba puesto que Iwaizumi no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Bajó la vista a sus manos.

Hubo sonidos de cajas de _Bento_ destaparse, recriminaciones de asalto a almuerzos, intercambios de comidas, risas y más risas. Pero, sin embargo, muy a pesar de la multitud, sus pensamientos sólo le recordaban lo que hacía el chico a su lado. Unos dedos alcanzaron su mentón y lo elevaron.  
Tembló.  
Hajime lo sostenía, creando una burbuja a su alrededor dónde sólo había espacio para dos. Su corazón despertó del sueño, replicando que había descansado poco, latiendo como loco. Sintió que estaban en un mundo aparte, todo se silenció. Las voces enmudecieron y nadie existía aparte de ellos. Sonaba cliché y le encantaba.

\- ¿Otra vez olvidaste tu almuerzo?- Iwaizumi preguntó, aún sin soltarlo. El cuerpo le enviaba chispas a todas sus extremidades. Oikawa tampoco se alejó, pero tocó su estómago antes de contestar.

\- No tengo hambre - dijo, a lo que parecía ser una confesión oculta que confirmaba la pregunta de su amigo. Iwaizumi no le creyó, frunció el entrecejo (o tal vez nunca dejó de hacerlo) y deshizo el contacto de sus dedos. Tooru estaba seguro que por debajo de los labios apretaba los dientes. Previó la mordida que emitió su compañero.

\- Mientes - había confirmado, alejándose y tomando los palillos de madera.  
El tiempo volvió a correr. Matsukawa contaba algo sobre su perro, pero no podía oírlo con claridad. Regresó a sus pensamientos, añoraba la calma que lentamente lo abrazaba con cariño. Cerró los ojos; uno, dos, tres segundos. Su respiración se normalizaba y la iluminación ya no le quemaba. Cuando los abrió, todo el control que requirió se fue a la mierda.  
Oikawa tensó los brazos mirando fijamente a los palillos con _Sushi_ que se extendían frente a él.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Soltó, al borde de tartamudear. Hajime dejó caer los hombros, obviando su actitud.

\- Quedarás hasta los huesos. Prueba - oyó la orden pero no lograba reaccionar. Había un zumbido retumbando en su cabeza que lo picó de inseguridades. ¿En realidad pensaba darle de comer en la boca? ¡Pero..! Y no tuvo oportunidad de recriminar ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos, pues Iwaizumi estaba a punto de ladrar algún insulto. Intentó, igualmente, expresarse en palabras.

\- No es necesa...- anunció y no supo continuar. Oikawa tenía la boca seca, apretaba los labios y luego se los relamía. En medio de esa presión que crecía en su pecho; se sintió acorralado, cohibido y desorientado. Estaba entre Iwaizumi y un muro dónde no tenía escapatoria alguna. Acomodó algunos mechones detrás de su oreja, el calor subió a su rostro. No obstante, también se atrevió a abrir los labios. Su compañero sonrío mientras acercaba el pescado. El recibió la comida rápidamente, como cerciorándose de que nadie los viera y asegurando que su vergüenza no lo delatara. Sin embargo, masticó tranquilo. Estaba delicioso.  
Hajime rió, tomando otra porción entre los palillos.  
El olor a comida ingresó por sus fosas nasales de forma automática. El estómago de Oikawa se despertó hambriento, llorando mediante ruidos sonoros que lo alimentara.

Y Tooru tuvo que aceptar más bocados, porque la necesidad fue más fuerte, mientras sus mejillas se hacían más y más rojas.

* * *

Era un tonto. Un tonto masoquista que nunca se cansaba de dañarse a si mismo. Había caído, una vez más, en las redes de Iwaizumi. El susodicho probablemente no realizaba sus acciones con intensión de incomodarlo o, visto de otro modo, de avergonzarlo. Hajime era un protector por naturaleza y precisamente eso era lo que más interfería. Tooru difícilmente podía ir contra la marea.  
Se preguntó también, una docena de veces, por qué siempre terminaba de la misma manera; él cediendo a las objeciones del fornido. Luego se auto-recordó que si no cedía era golpeado con tantos objetos que ya podía hacer una lista y denunciarlo.

Entonces, oh entonces...

Objetó a su favor; Iwaizumi en realidad lo golpeaba siempre, con o sin motivo. Quiso reír, mas sólo contuvo la sonrisa porque acababa de recibir un pase y no podía distraerse. Sus dedos tocaron el balón y armó la jugada. Kindaichi remató con precisión en un espacio vacío de la otra cancha. Había sido perfecto, tanto la sincronización como la habilidad individual de ambos.

Oikawa supo, entre el júbilo suyo y de su _kouhai_ debido a que tomaron el set, qué era lo que debía hacer: Ya había soportado que su último noviazgo se desgastara, por ello (y quizás algunos detalles más que no venían al caso y encima eran dolorosos), Tooru se negó ante la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse.

Cambiaron de lado y fue su turno se servir. Sumido en perfecta concentración, Oikawa se deslizó entre movimientos idóneos y se llevó consigo el primer punto de saque.

Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, manteniendo la mirada seria al respecto y ante todo aquello que su mente había aflorado.

La corona del Gran rey había re-aparecido.


	4. Cuatro

**De fieles caballeros a roces abrumadores y perros de colmillos afilados.**

Oscureció pronto. Las nubes cubrieron el sol hasta hacerlo desaparecer del firmamento, abarcando un sentimiento de soledad con sólo subir la mirada. La tarde se coloreaba en tonos salvajes entre violeta y naranja mientras algunas estrellas, muy pocas sin embargo, aparecían lentamente conforme a los minutos.  
Hacía un poco de frío en _Miyagi_ y Oikawa tuvo que meditar si regresaría corriendo a casa o, caso contrario, tomaría un bus debido a que no deseaba resfriarse.  
Llevaba una simple campera del club cubriendo su cuerpo, siendo insuficiente para acogerle o brindarle un poco de calor que contrarrestase el clima. Vestía también el pantalón deportivo en conjunto, pero éste era más idóneo a comparación del pantalón de su uniforme escolar que se trataba de tela más delicada y, en momentos similares, menos preferible.

Tooru calzó las zapatillas y guardó sus pertenencias enseguida. Había tenido un partido de práctica dónde él tomó las riendas de su equipo. _Aoba Johsai_ ganó el primer y tercer set, saboreando nuevamente la victoria. Eran un equipo dominante, en dónde destacaba la sincronización de los jugadores y su manera de entenderse en la cancha. Lo que al principio era una meta a alcanzar, logró convertirse en los frutos del equipo que predominaría en muchos aspectos y que incentivaría a enfrentar la derrota asumiendo la responsabilidad. Si Oikawa era un rey, sus compañeros eran los fieles caballeros que guiaría en el duro camino hasta la victoria. Por otro lado, ellos cuidarían de él y depositarían su total confianza al capitán orgulloso. Era una especie de pacto del cual nunca se hablaba en voz alta, como si todos lo supiesen de antemano al unirse en _Seijoh._

El equipo visitante acababa de marcharse, finalmente. Una pequeña paz se despertó en su interior al ver que poco a poco se vaciaba el gimnasio de manera que retomaba su ritmo normal. Los chicos de segundo y primer año recogían el material mientras otros se ocupaban de guardar la red y limpiar el suelo hasta hacerlo relucir del brillo.

Tooru optó por irse a los vestuarios, apenas finalizó el partido. Había esquivado al entrenador, a los contrincantes y a todo en general. Buscaba la paz con desesperación y la halló en la soledad de la habitación. No obstante, duró los pocos minutos que les tomó a los demás jóvenes de tercero en seguirlo.  
A pesar de la satisfacción que hubo obtenido, Oikawa se sentía cansado de sobre-esfuerzos y sensaciones no deseadas. Ajustó el bolso en su hombro antes de hablar con firmeza.

\- Ya me voy - anunció luego en voz alta, entre los murmullos de adolescentes saciados de ejercicio, y le dio la espalda a sus amigos. Evitó cruce de miradas que pudieran delatar su aspecto. Estaba lleno de rebosantes ganas por llegar a su hogar; allí se ducharía con calma, despejaría la mente, quizás cenaría y su día terminaría con una agradable siesta nocturna.

Despeinó un poco su cabello con la mano del brazo libre y se cercioró de no olvidarse algo mirando hacía los costados.  
Cuando le oyeron, Hanamaki se cambiaba de zapatillas e Iwaizumi estaba a mitad de ponerse una remera más cómoda y así despojarse de la tela sudada.  
En sí, era raro que Oikawa fuese el primero en marcharse del club, cuando todos los días él y su mejor amigo eran los últimos que quedaban (siendo los encargados de cuidar la llave de los vestidores). El pelirosa rebuscó algo en su bolso fingiendo no escuchar pues no se metería en discusiones matrimoniales y mas o menos sabía por dónde venía la cosa. Tooru rodó los ojos, aún sin verlo sintió la indiferencia. Hajime se apresuró en vestirse y estaba seguro que se ofrecería a ir con él porque su lado protector se habría despertado. Pero, una nueva voz masculina le interrumpió las palabras que no llegó a mencionar.

– Te acompaño, ya he terminado – dijo, un Mattsun apoyado en las taquillas, centrando la vista al móvil en su mano. El susodicho se acercó lento y serio, pero sonrió cuando estuvo frente a él. Oikawa, en cambio, seguía de espaldas temiendo a que el mínimo roce lo quebrara. Giró un poco la cabeza y asintió ante el gesto del pelinegro. Había un aura cubriéndolo, un aura repelente de personas y sobretodo repelente de amigos.

– Como quieras – soltó, en un extraño desinterés que más tarde se reprendió.  
Ambos se despidieron con movimiento de manos respectivamente a los dos chicos restantes. Éstos no objetaron nada e inquietaron a Tooru con su silencio. Más, no pensó en exceso y evitó a toda costa crear ideas equívocas, como idealizar que a los otros compañeros les daba igual lo que hacía. Irónico, cuando él se encargaba de lucir un castaño completamente distinto al de siempre.

El viento le golpeó el rostro al salir. Matsukawa se rió de la mueca infantil que hizo al encogerse sobre si mismo. Cruzó los brazos y caminaron tranquilos hasta hallar un punto intermedio. Era una tarde calmada, como si todo estuviese en perfecto orden y nada salía de su lugar. La oscuridad parecía apurada en llegar porque estaba a un paso de anochecer y al rededor la gente se hacía menos visible. Las calles que generalmente eran transitadas por docenas, ahora eran desiertos urbanos cubiertos de tormentas de viento.

– ¿Cómo estas? – Oyó, entre las zancadas tétricas que realizaban sus pasos, la pregunta inesperada de su amigo. Oikawa se frotó las manos sobre sus brazos, brindándose calor, antes de contestar.  
 _¿Qué cómo estaba?_  
Hubo una danza de hojas sobre el pavimento que se arrastró hasta perderse de vista.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Rió enseguida, recubierto de falsedad desde la cabeza a los pies. Pronto, el viento se llevó la mentira como un polvo que yacía en su cuerpo. Las cejas de Mattsun se curvaban altaneras y él bajó la vista en un vago intento de disimular su mueca disgustada. Ocultaba el nerviosismo moviendo los dedos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva. Había una inquietud que subía despacio por su interior y que terminaría escupiendo si bajaba la guardia. Elevó el rostro y frunció el ceño ante los ojos ajenos. Oikawa intentó lucir indignado.

– Tu retórica no funciona conmigo, lo sabes – ccusó Matsukawa con su semblante serio pero a él no le generó ni un escalofrío.  
El aire corría de un lado a otro y despeinaba a ambos jóvenes por igual. Oikawa creyó que el clima estaba en su contra esa tarde en particular porque no dejó de molestarlo hasta mucho después.

Matsukawa era el más serio del grupo; Quizás no tan objetivo como Iwaizumi, pero si había alguien en quien confiar todos los secretos y saber con seguridad que éste aún lo apoyaría era el joven que caminaba a su lado. Sin embargo recordó que al lado de Hanamaki, Matsukawa se convertía en una una total y completa máquina de decir tonterías. Sonrió ante ello y la posibilidad de despejar la mente. Ahora el aire ya no corría como escapando de algo, sino que deambulaba disfrutando de la trayectoria por _Miyagi_.

– Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes.- Tooru repitió el monólogo, regalando la más brillante sonrisa que hubo podido. Posiblemente, su tono amargado de voz no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro que gruñó una especie de risa en sorna.  
A pocos metros se divisaba la parada del bus y Oikawa suspiró internamente. Pronto, por suerte, se acabaría el interrogatorio no requerido. Pasaron por debajo de las sombras de algunos árboles antes de llegar.

Más hojas caídas y vegetación acumulada.

– Estás raro. Puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos sabes – obvió su compañero. Él pensó que su voz salió suave, evocando una madre preocupada o quizás un ser querido y muy cercano. Apresuró las zancadas y Mattsun se encargó de alcanzarlo. Sentía que no tenía escapatoria, de manera que el autobús se demoraría de porvida en aparecer.  
Rodeado de sentimientos encontrados y dudas existenciales Tooru decidió, por primera vez, abrirse emocionalmente a su amigo. Inhaló y exhaló antes de continuar: El valor se marchó rápidamente.

– ¿Acaso un día no puedo irme temprano sin que especulen cosas? – Cuestionó irritado y el viento volvió a levantar hojas, ahora, acompañadas de tierra. La calma le abandonó arremolinando las olas que antes circulaban en tranquilidad.  
Prefirió sentarse en el banquillo dónde esperó el vehículo para sí mismo. Matsukawa lo imitó, manteniendo una distancia muy corta para su gusto. Estaba inquieto, molesto y con el temor a ser descubierto en su más deplorable aspecto. El silencio se adueñó de la conversación durante unos instantes.

– Bueno, sí – concordó el contrario al rato. Oikawa le creyó ceder, pero Issei tenía más para decir, por lo que se fijó en el asfalto evitando el cruce de miradas –. Pero sigue siendo raro – Insistió éste, pasó un brazo sobre el hombro del castaño y juntos se mantuvieron al borde de una aburrida conversación ple-nocturna que no llegaba a ningún lado. Al menos, así lo veía Tooru y su malhumor juntado. Masukawa, a veces, podía ver a través de todos.

– Das miedo – confesó, finalmente. Matsukawa rió alagado, y en ese lapso amistoso Oikawa se permitió seguirlo en la risa.

Y su compañero aprovechó su guardia baja para proseguir.

– Algo te sucede realmente, ¿es tan grave? – Confirmó y cuestionó, directo y preciso. Oikawa cerro los ojos por acto reflejo. Sintió su cabeza arder, pero no era fiebre. Era algo más grande y pesado que amenazaba con quemarlo vivo. Viajó en recuerdos al pasado no muy lejano, el día anterior al que Iwa-chan se quedó a dormir, y la noche misma en la que Iwa-chan se quedó a dormir.

– No lo es – dijo, cuando hubo regresado. Insistió en apartar la mirada.  
El autobús se aproximaba finalmente. Él se deshizo del contacto amistoso y se dispuso a esperar la llegada del vehículo que lo ayudaría a escapar. Pero antes, desataría la furia en un silbido bajo, muy bajo.  
– Sólo estoy superando un rompimiento.

Mattsun lo miró confuso. Tooru subió al autobús ni bien detuvo, desesperado por no oír más preguntas. Mas, su intención falló.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? – Oyó, pero las puertas se cerraron en su espalda y por primera vez se sintió bendecido.

No era nadie, quiso pronunciar. Sin embargo, la voz le temblaba y sus ojos brillaron del agua que acumuló. Seguramente Mattsun preguntaría algo como "¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?" Por supuesto, él sonreiría con amargura, detonando la respuesta más concisa que podía darle; "Mucho." Y reiría en una sarcástica canción.

Halló un lugar libre enseguida, sentándose en este y apoyando la cabeza en la ventana mientras la tarde se marchaba entre casas que iba dejando atrás, divisando la belleza de una noche aproximarse.

Y la silueta de Matsukawa desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Las horas que siguieron Oikawa Tooru no supo comportarse.

Había obtenido la respuesta a su desesperación, encontrando una salida rápida por los sentimientos que se forjaban en su ser, a mitad de un partido de práctica. Se sentía estúpido si lo pensaba claramente, porque lidiaría con Iwaizumi (y su violencia-cariño matutino) enfrentándolo indirectamente. Escapar de él. Pensaba, entonces, en los pretextos que llevaría acabo e increpando la posibilidad de huir siempre que tuviese la oportunidad. Pero, no sólo la esperaría, sino, buscaría a toda costa la maldita posibilidad de alejarse, al menos un poco hasta calmar las aguas, de su mejor amigo. _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo Oikawa, cómo?_

Deslizando los dedos bajo las ojeras, tiró la piel con pesadez acumulada. Su cara se deformó en una mueca de exasperación.

El miércoles era tranquilo, aún siendo temprano para entrar a clases Oikawa se apresuró en llegar con muchos minutos de adelanto.  
Apenas había algunos rayos luminosos de sol sobre el cielo, brillando sobre la mitad más alta del edificio en su espalda. Se había sentado en el pasto, sintiendo el verdoso suelo a su merced.  
El invierno estaba a días de irse completamente, despertando el florecimiento natural y urbano que constantemente lo rodeaban. No tuvo frío, pero podía sentir el ruido de los árboles removerse, el viento golpear superficies, y los pájaros, pocos sin embargo, cantar de a ratos en sincronías rítmicas.

Se dejó arrastrar con el tiempo, ahora, estirado en el pasto y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo, poco apoco, paso a paso, lentamente.

– Sabes, no hace tanto calor para que estés tomando helado. Apenas estamos en primavera. – Oikawa se reincorporó, ya sentado y sintiendo el sabor dulce deshacerse en su lengua.

– Aún es invierno, Iwa-chan – dejó caer las palabras, lentas, y sumergiéndose en el pudor que hubo encontrado. Tenía la boca llena y poco se le entendió. No obstante, el contrario supo interpretarlo. Éste dejó caer los hombros.

– No me importa – escupió Iwaizumi con las manos en los bolsillos y su tan desalineada corbata caía sobre la blanca camisa de uniforme. Él admiró su espontáneo aspecto salvaje que, en ocasiones, le fascinaba.

– A mi tampoco – insistió él. Pero su amigo de la infancia tenía razón, porque el frío no se iba del todo siendo probablemente lo que más le molestaba a Hajime. Sin embargo, él tampoco se vio frenado a la temporada y decidió seguir sus gustos en vez de su sentido común. Su compañero suspiró, se acercó paulatino y lo miró de frente tapando la vista al sol. De repente, el temperamento cambió ante un Tooru confundido que casi escupía su propia saliva.

– ¡Oye! – Protestó luego, cuando Iwaizumi le quitó el palillo de la boca y se lo llevó directo a la suya. Oikawa sintió, por lo tanto, que su helado y dignidad fueron tragados por su compañero. Quiso gritar, claro, como melodramático que acababan de pisar su orgullo, pero ¿qué tanto podía resoplar por un helado ya disgustado? No oyó si Hajime contestó, sólo bajó la mirada ignorando.

Iwaizumi se sentó a su lado rozando hombro a hombro. Él quiso encogerse un poco más, o correr, o ser invisible, o no existir y no tener que lidiar con el maldito bombardeo dentro de su pecho. Pensó, entonces, que añoraba esa jodida reacción que su corazón interpretaba ante el indebido acercamiento de su amigo.  
Así que, entre el bisbiseo de alumnos llenando el patio, suspiró derrotado.

Sus manos volvieron a rozarse.

Oikawa se sorprendió al instante como una arrasadora tormenta de verano que no tiene piedad de nadie, y giró el rostro hacía su compañero. Iwa-chan desviaba la vista, podía ver su perfil frunciendo el ceño y teniendo debates mentales. Lo sintió estirar los dedos y acarició los suyos con las yemas. El fuego se avivó, despertó entre lluvia como un rayo que atraviesa la madera. Resonó fuerte en su cabeza, abrumándolo. Oikawa no se movió, dejó que su compañero hiciera lo que quiera, después de todo era lo que siempre hacía. Incendiarlo, sofocarlo, prender el mechero sobre su cuerpo, alejarse, quemar su piel, acariciarlo, fuego y más fuego.

Entrelazó sus manos.

El murmullo calló, y, lentamente, fue consumado vivo.

* * *

La tarde llegó cargado de exigencias del entrenador hacía todos los jugadores. Parecía tener un humor de perros, rabioso y con muchas ganas de morder a cualquiera que intentase desobedecerlo. Gritaba órdenes y jactaba cada movimiento realizado.

Había comenzado el calentamiento. Segundos atrás corrían en contorno al gimnasio, calculando las treinta vueltas que debían trazar. Las respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban entre los murmullos quejumbrosos y las zapatillas arrastradas.  
Makki y Mattsun carcajeaban en un extremo del gimnasio, probablemente burlando mediante malas imitaciones a la autoridad máxima del lugar. Pese a haber corrido como una maratón olímpica; lucían intactos y apenas algunas gotas de sudor se divisaban en sus sienes. Oikawa sintió envidia. Si bien estaba acostumbrado al deporte, a correr y correr durante minutos, él estaba cansado desde antes y podía sentir además una pequeña punzada en la rodilla. La ignoró, maravillando una sonrisa amplia y con todos los dientes.

– ¡Muy bien! – Oikawa aplaudió tres veces y continúo cuando todos los pares de ojos se posaron en él. Carraspeó un poco –. Comenzaremos calentando los brazos en conjuntos de dos personas. Uno recibe y el otro remata. Diez veces y cambian de turno. – Los chicos asintieron enseguida, repitiendo un rítmico "si" alto y claro. Se alienaron pronto buscando una pareja. Él, como capitán, decidió gritar algo más. Antes observó los rostros cercanos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; A quién buscaba.

Contuvo el gesto de sonrisa.

– Perro loco – llamó. El nombrado, que recogía una pelota y se alejaba del grupo, frenó secamente sus movimientos. Medio volteó el rostro y rebuscó hacia Oikawa. Éste prosiguió –: Tu serás el futuro _as_ del equipo. Ven conmigo y te enseñaré a comportarte como tal. Es más, puedes sentirte privilegiado si lo deseas. – Él dominaría a la bestia, enseñándole que todo animal necesita un dueño. Y si no era él, ¿Quién?  
Quizás el año siguiente el futuro capitán (que ya casi sabía como tratar al rubio) se haría cargo. Pero Tooru se sentiría un mal _senpai_ si antes no imponía su aura controladora.

¿Infantil? Para nada.

Hubo rastros de burla bajo su voz, pero habló con tanta naturalidad que muchos oyentes lo tomaron en serio. Sin embargo, el mejor amigo del capitán supo que algo tramaba.

– Déjalo en paz. Apenas puede verte a la cara – Iwaizumi ordenó, elevando las cuerdas vocales hasta hacerlas sonar violentas y directas. Estaba de brazos cruzados y a metros de distancia como analizando el comienzo de la práctica matutina. A veces, los chicos de primero y segundo dudaban de quién llevaba el liderazgo del equipo. Mas, en la cancha durante los partidos importantes, toda vacilación se esfumaba en el aire, objetando a favor del orgullo y habilidad de Tooru (que reinaba en una oscura amabilidad).

– Los celos no son buenos, Iwa-chan. Sé un buen compañero y deja que practique con su capitán. – El castaño se apresuró a contestar, no dejaría que el pequeño Kyoutani se escapase de nuevo. A cambio, un balón de voleibol (tal vez de los más nuevos por su textura fresca y pesada) impactó de lleno en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Oikawa chilló. No se sorprendió al respecto, lo esperaba. Pero, si tan sólo se hubiese movido unos centímetros no sentiría la mente palpando de dolor.  
Hubo risas entre los jugadores suplentes y aquellos que siquiera habían pisado la cancha en seriedad. En realidad eran unos rencorosos, estaba seguro. Sentían tanta envidia que aprovecharon la primer oportunidad de reírse en su cara. Él no protestó, decidió guardar las acusaciones insensibles para otro día, o sencillamente para recordarlas en pensamientos y reírse por lo bajo. Y si acaso estaba equivocado y exageraba las cosas, que dios los perdone porque él ya los odiaba.

– Está bien. –El gimnasio se silenció. Oikawa casi dejó escapar las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que el perro obedecía. La bestia se acercó paulatino, abrumando a todos alrededor. Watari tenía una sonrisilla contenida que le hizo pensar si tal vez él tenía algo que ver. El líbero era de las pocas personas que trataban con Kentarou, por lo tanto podría ser posible que lo haya aconsejado o animado de algún modo.

Por lo que Oikawa había notado, Kyoutani comenzaba a tratarse más seguido con algunos chicos en las prácticas, de manera que aprovechó para hablar jovial mientras alzaba un balón al aire.

– Sólo lo robaré unas horas, mañana será todo tuyo – Tooru añadió las palabras al silencio ya mencionado. No obstante, algunos balones resonaron de trasfondo y la mitad del grupo ya estaba calentado. Sonrió.

Yahaba apartó la mirada e ignoró los ojos del perro y su actual dueño sobre él.

– Buen chico –susurró Oikawa, entre tantas analogías que guardaba en su mente, e inició el calentamiento con su nuevo compañero. Generalmente practicaba con Iwaizumi pues ambos eran un conjunto imparable de sincronismo máximo, pero Tooru debía evitarlo hasta acomodar los pensamientos en perfecto orden y estado.

Perro loco remataba con tanta fuerza que él consideró si le quebraría los brazos. Recibir y rematar, rematar y recibir hasta diez veces. Oikawa tenía los antebrazos colorados apenas en el quinto preciso remate. No dudaba al pensar que Hajime era un bruto, pero encontró al joven que seguía sus pasos al pie de la letra.

Cuando estuvo conforme, gritó que hicieran filas por zona cuatro y zona dos mientras dos armadores realizarían las jugadas. Él se acercó al entrenador a observar a los novatos, a los vejestorios como Matsukawa, y a las futuras promesas como Kunimi, aunque éste último parecía guardar las energías hasta el momento idóneo y sobresalir casi al final. Oikawa lo había notado hacía tiempo, al igual que muchos otros aspectos de sus compañeros.

– En veinte minutos preparen un partido de práctica entre los titulares y los suplentes. Luego cambien de jugadores de modo que todos jueguen. – El adulto a su lado se sentó en una silla a observar. Entendió, entonces, que le había brindado todo el mandato y por supuesto Oikawa disfrutaría a pleno la tarde de aquel miércoles. Asintió una vez y se encandiló en pensamientos.

Veinte minutos con once segundos más tarde el capitán volvió a tomar la palabra. Indicó, a su vez, lo que harían a continuación repitiendo las instrucciones del entrenador. Cuando ambos lados de la cancha se llenaron con seis jugadores en cada uno, repentinamente (para los ojos que lo miraban) Oikawa pasó por debajo de la red cruzando al suelo "enemigo".

– Hoy seré el armador del otro equipo, Yahaba será el colocador para los titulares – dijo, pero sonó más a una petición amable al nombrado porque no dejó de observarle hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Éste no respondió con palabras, mas obedeció en un silencio profundo.  
A pesar de que los jugadores más destacados estaban en su contra, Oikawa giró sobre sus talones y admiró a la futura estrella.

– Me haré cargo de hacer las jugadas perfectas y tú atacarás sin error. Ganaremos – confirmó sin ápice de mentira. Lo señaló con su dedo índice, como alguna vez lo hizo con Iwaizumi, utilizando un deje sombrío que sólo podía transmitir seguridad. Perro loco gruñó y apartó la vista.

Los titulares ganaron el primer set. Oikawa no se sorprendió, se trataba de sus caballeros de armadura plateada que brillaban en todas las canchas que pisaran.  
Los titulares perdieron el segundo set. Oikawa supo también que sin su rey gobernando, a veces, podían perder un poco las riendas. Y él aprovechó el momento para llevarse un par de puntos entre el servicio y los remates asesinos de su animal.  
Y efectivamente los titulares perdieron el tercer set. Tooru les regaló una sonrisa amable mientras felicitaba a todos los jugadores por la participación. A perro loco, sobre todo, lo llenó de palabras alentadoras. Habían sincronizado de tal forma que no hubo persona en el gimnasio que no se sorprendiese. Se trataba de Oikawa Tooru, un genio de armados calculados que sacaba el mayor potencial de sus jugadores, pero recordando que era Kyoutani quien obedecía eso era harina de otro costal.

Cuando la práctica terminó, luego de más sometimientos físicos, Oikawa se escabulló a los vestuarios. No sintió los pasos que lo siguieron y al doblar fue estampado contra una pared. Los ojos de Iwaizumi lo miraban furiosos y la mueca en su boca parecía querer morderle el cuello y arrancarle el aire tortuosamente.

– ¿A qué juegas? – Susurró a voz rasposa, similar al gruñido de un perro. No, él era más que eso, él era un maldito perro rabioso y callejero con uñas afiladas que lo sostenían por encima de los hombros.

El perro mayor, con más experiencia y colmillos más afilados. Y Oikawa se sintió pequeñito.

Tocó los dedos que temblaron al contacto y desarmó el agarre. Enfrentó, a pesar ser descubierto, al joven chico de mirada verdosa profunda. Por un instante se vio atrapado en ella, enjaulado y con la respiración acelerada. Despojó la sensación enseguida revolviendo su cabello de derecha a izquierda.

– No sé de que hablas, sólo soy un buen capitán – dijo entonando confianza disfrazada. Escondió el rostro en la campera, y guardando las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó sin mirar atrás. Nuevamente, se marcharía por su cuenta y sin intención de querer ser acompañado por algún amigo.

– Haz lo que quieras, idiota. – Oyó los ladridos del mayor, su mejor amigo, pero imaginó la música que dirigía y rió al avanzar cubierto de hermosas sinfonías y no esos sonoros insultos.

* * *

El jueves no se presentó al instituto. El día viernes repitió la acción.

Si antes era un estúpido, ahora (aferrado a las mantas que lo cubrían) Oikawa Tooru se sentía un completo cobarde. No quería volver a caer bajo el manto protector de Iwaizumi, en efecto, al no encontrar la respuesta para evitarlo, se halló cómodo en la textura de su cama y dejó pasar los días.

Afuera el aire se sentía espeso y muy mojado, parecía una neblina molesta que acaparaba la hermosura de un buen día.  
El viento golpeó su ventana invitándolo a pasear. Lo ignoró, esta vez su cuerpo pedía quedarse a descansar y de paso aprovecharía la oportunidad de esconderse.  
Su madre había preguntado la razón de su ausencia escolar, por supuesto mintió; contestó que estaba agotado del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, bajo el semblante impresionado de aquella mujer, supo que ella no le había creído. ¿Quién sí?

Oikawa Tooru jamás faltaba al entrenamiento, quitando circunstancias de vida o muerte, el joven castaño aparecía a pesar de todo en sí. ¿Qué podría pasar si él faltaba? Nada, significaba que las constelaciones seguirían brillando de estrellas y el mundo no se detendría ni por su locura, y mucho menos por su desamor.

Aún era temprano, pero no asistir al club aceleraba las células de su cuerpo. Decidió, entonces, que salir a correr era la mejor idea que pensó en horas. Y acompañado del grisáceo temporal se deshizo en pensamientos con sabor a sudor.

Pronto retomó los colores, cuando hubo regresado de la soledad. Estaba agotado y las piernas le pedían a gritos que descansara, nuevamente. Pensó que tal vez su cansancio era emocional, parecido más a un dolor psicológico que cargaba en los hombros como una mochila imaginaria y repleta de piedras. Claro, no le hizo caso. Entró a su hogar, con la primer intención de despojarse de las zapatillas en el _genkan_. La acción quedó inconclusa cuando subió los ojos y encontró dos brazos cruzados entre sí y lo absorbió el semblante ajeno. Su mejor amigo lucía preocupado, como teniendo lástima al verlo tan desalineado y, mas o menos, confundido (que también podía interpretarse como perdido y fuera de sí). ¿Acaso él podía notarlo?

– Faltaste – emitió Iwaizumi. Algo obvio, e igualmente se vio sorprendido hacía la voz pacífica que éste había usado. Oikawa apretó los ojos.

– No me sentía bien – confesó y se guardó las razones en el fondo de su garganta, tragando cualquier palabra que pudiera delatarse. Se había auto obligado a callar, evitando la molestia que lo invadía de la cabeza a los pies.

Oikawa se agachó, ató sus cordones, se levantó, y se quedó allí, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Que pasó con eso del buen capitán? – Iwaizumi se acercó y él retrocedió dos pasos. Casi podía sentir la textura de madera en su espalda y la perilla clavarse en su columna. Su amigo notó la inquietud que su cuerpo largaba, su nerviosismo, el temblar de los dedos. Y, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba, Hajime prosiguió.

– Somos amigos, deberías decirme que sucede.

La casa se inundó en silencio, en aire puro como millones de espejos en las paredes que hacen eco al vacío y no hay escapatoria aparente.

Oikawa tambaleó, las rodillas fallaron pero supo sostenerse de la madera en contorno. El malestar palpable volvió a su mente, recordando los acontecimientos vividos, regresó al tiempo en qué no se veía abrumado de aberraciones a su persona o rechazos propios de un corazón dañado.  
– No – dijo –. Te equivocas, Iwa-chan. – El martillo en su pecho se desató violentamente, rompiendo más aberturas tras cada segundo.

–Los amigos no se besan – jactó serio y sus ojos abiertos cuales platos viejos y rayados de dolor se clavaron en el fornido. Fue el turno de Iwaizumi en retroceder. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Tooru ladeó la boca en un gesto irónicamente feliz.  
Los espejos estallaron y sus retazos se esparcieron en una habitación dónde estaba él, Oikawa, y Hajime rodeados de cristales reflejando los temores y defectos que alguna vez habían sentido.

Explotó por dentro, la sangre corría hacía todos lados, en todas las direcciones con tal velocidad que se acumularía y reventaría manchando las paredes. Pero Oikawa se contuvo. Tranquilizó su cuerpo, inhalando y exhalando como condenado. Y, cuando sintió que el aire le sobraba, dio media vuelta y atravesó el umbral, marchándose por donde, apenas minutos, había ingresado.

Daba igual que se tratase de su hogar, dejaría a Iwaizumi allí. Porque sabía muy bien que él no lo perseguiría ni buscaría. Que hiciera lo que quiera, él no volvería a verle la cara durante un rato.  
Su deseo de huir recorrió cada vena, remplazando el líquido rojo por una adrenalina que despertó y corrió lo más lejos que pudo.

Oikawa no volvería a caer, definitivamente.


	5. Cinco

**De viajes en el metro a gatos admirables y vacaciones renovadoras de un día.**

El aire golpeó su rostro cuando las puertas se abrieron y pronto cuatro pasajeros ingresaron al vagón. Él se aferró más a su asiento, escondiéndose entre las personas abultadas y el espacio al lado de la puerta, medio escondido del mundo.  
Miró por encima de sus zapatillas deportivas que se cruzaban entre sí y luego alzó los ojos a las luces titilares de aquel techo. A los costados más vagones infectados de personas.  
Había viajado sin noción de tiempo, corriendo con el corazón estrujado hasta alcanzar el primer tren que se topó; subiendo a tropezones como esquivando la sombra molesta que nuevamente lo acosaba gritando, chillando y reclamando respecto a su cobardía. El metro fue su salvación.

Las luces prendían y apagaban, los rostros se iluminaban tan pronto como volvían a oscurecerse y los ojos de las personas parecían no manifestar sentimientos; vacíos, grises y opacos, pensó. Sin embargo él estaba igual, era uno más de ese montón de basura sin sentido que iban y venían, concentrados en sus aparatos tecnológicos o mirando fijamente un punto incoloro.  
Oikawa torció un poco la cabeza a observar el paisaje que estaba de espaldas a él. Los árboles parecían correr conforme a su ser, como la luna siguiéndolo en una caminata nocturna, pasando veloces y disformes que apenas podía verlos con claridad. Pero no era la rapidez del vehículo, ni lo increíble que se veían, ni el cansancio en su cuerpo que lo hacía divagar con ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta. Era él. Era él huyendo, cayendo desde el ápice de una montaña, del cielo de cara al suelo asfaltado, o desde una montaña rusa en constante caída, sin frenos y sin contorno del cual aferrarse. Todo era veloz que no alcanzaba a formarse y poco le faltó para entrar en delirios.

Tooru salió del transporte público en la siguiente parada, sin saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado allí, sentado y adormecido. Probablemente la gente a su alrededor se habría reído por su cara (o preocupado) y pudo imaginarse los rostros burlescos y curiosos. Pero ya caminaba de cara a la ciudad que había encontrado. Una jungla urbana se mecía ante él y su confusión aparente. Los edificios altos, los autos yendo de derecha a izquierda y la gente sobre todo, corriendo, cruzando y andando. Las luces llamativas, colores profundos y olores a urbanismo, a humo y toxicidad al que Tooru inhaló profundamente.

Guardó las manos en el pantalón deportivo, y se movió como pez en el agua. Algunos cuerpos lo chocaron en su avanzar lento, todos parecían apresurados siguiendo el tiempo. Él caminaba a su lado, minuto a minuto.

A cinco calles más adelante, sé preguntó dónde estaba. Ahora realmente quería saberlo. Porque, en verdad, no lo sabía en absoluto. Él había escapado con el sol en su espalda, y los pensamientos nublados en sus ojos.

Y entonces quiso avanzar un poquito más. Sabía que nadie lo encontraría aquí (probablemente lejos de casa), mientras se armaba de valor para seguir. Paso, paso, lento, paulatino. De a poco comenzó a acercarse la naturaleza, podía sentirla; fresca y deliciosa en su nariz.

Más adelante, vio un banquillo junto a un parque y se sentó en el. Estaba de frente a los árboles, a un amplio sendero verdoso digno de hermosura propia. Lo admiró por un largo rato.  
Se convenció de que estaba actuando como un completo estúpido. ¿Escapar de casa? ¿Qué clase de idiota lo haría? Él, por supuesto. El idiota Oikawa Tooru.  
Cavando las uñas en sus rodillas, consideró que debió haber echado a su amigo en vez de huir de su propia vivienda. Porque Iwaizumi tenía la culpa, toda la jodida culpa era suya y sus jodidas excusas mal argumentadas y su molesta sobre-protección constante.

Un estornudo se escuchó cerca y alteró las células del cuerpo de Tooru que se sobresaltó del susto; un chico a su lado y vestido de rojo estaba allí, jugando con el objeto en sus manos. Parecía sumido en el aparato tecnológico, de modo que no participaba en el mundo real o, al menos, aún no se enteraba de su presencia. ¿Cómo decirlo? Un pequeño chico, pero adolescente. Adorable, pero amenazador.  
Oikawa se aproximó unos centímetros en el reducido espacio de madera. El chico lo miró tan pronto como se deslizó, los mechones rubios crearon un vaivén audaz sobre su rostro. Él volvió a asustarse, luego rió por lo bajo y contuvo la sonrisa.

Él es lindo, pensó. Claro, no del tipo lindo atractivo, tampoco del lindo Iwa-chan rudo y protector, sino, del lindo adorable que necesitas abrazar y proteger del resto. Oikawa se preguntó si así lo veía su propio mejor amigo. Apartó el pensamiento enseguida.

Entonces se alejó y esta vez pensó que le recordaba a un pequeño gato asustado. Lo que afloró un sentimiento de intriga en su ser. Aquellas orbes lo observaban impacientes, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo y de nuevo. Calculaba cada movimiento con precisión. Él se sentía analizado, como si sólo mover un dedo de forma minúscula éste sería captado al instante.

En efecto, así era.

Y quizás el pequeño huiría asustado, alerta, no sin antes desempuñar las garras.  
Tooru aguardó antes de hablar. Una mano yacía en su mentón, acariciando, y la otra sobre su estómago.

El viento corría distinto a _Miyagi_ , de alguna manera no era el mismo aire sólido que abarcaba su piel y despeinaba su cabello. Lo sentía distinto. Había un sentimiento de melancolía alrededor. Sin embargo, se sintió agradable en su seno frío y arrasador. El olor a humedad lo inundó y se vio capacitado a continuar. Quería continuar.  
No pensó antes de hablar, y simplemente lanzó la amargura que se ahogaba en su garganta.

\- ¿Crees qué está bien que tu pareja se avergüence de su relación? - dijo, apresurando las palabras. No miró a su compañero, en cambio, en la lejanía, los pétalos de cerezo cayendo desdichados hacia el suelo pastoso llamaron su atención. Cualquier cosa era más interesante que enfrentar la vergüenza.

El sol estaba bajo algunas abrumadoras nubes y sus rayos disparaban a través de las hojas y ramas de los árboles, como llenando su rostro de un calor único.

El otro chico contestó sereno, luego de largos segundos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y más mechones se desordenaron.

\- Claramente no. - Oikawa se sorprendió al oírlo. No por la respuesta en sí, que en realidad era lo que esperaba, sino porque aquel desconocido se había animado a hablar con alguien como él: un demente que interrumpía banquillos ajenos(aunque tampoco sabía si los banquillos tienen dueños) y molestaba adolescentes con sus aburridas preguntas.

La voz del otro joven era baja, pero firme y profunda. Él se encontró interesado en saber más. Por primera vez, se sintió bien al expresar sus sentimientos. Y con una pequeña presión despertando en su pecho, al recordar el tema, admiró al desconocido.

\- Lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo - correspondió mientras pasaba ambos brazos sobre su nuca y se apoyó en ellos. El rubio lo miró, bajó la vista, y volvió a su aparato. Él quiso seguir riendo, era agradable. La manera en que se movía lo agraciaba con ternura. Por dios, jamás creyó encontrar comodidad en alguien tan poco interesado. Tal vez, el hecho de que supiese muy poco sobre su vida quitaba la opción de juzgarlo y de decirle lo estúpido que era. Porque estaba seguro que si lo hablaba con Makki, éste se reiría de lo tonto que sonaba. Y Matsukawa...quizás sucedería algo similar. Lo imaginaría negando con la cabeza, lentamente de un lado a otro, acariciaría su cabello y luego diría "eres un crío". Todo, en su mente.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué preguntas? - El contrario agregó, apretando botones y desbloqueando trucos de algún juego. Tooru se preguntó lo mismo.

Luego cambió de opinión; el viento era el mismo arrasador y molesto de _Miyagi_. Parecía que él lo controlaba, lo cambiaba conforme a su actitud y su forma de sentirse en la vida. El viento paseó sobre sus pestañas cuando cerró los ojos al meditar. Aspiró y el olor a naturaleza lo abrazó. Se sintió indefenso, que se doblegaría como una hoja de papel y se partiría con la brisa.

\- Bueno, ya no salimos pero creo que...necesitaba un consejo de alguien - confesó, y su compañero volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- No fue un consejo - le dijo. Tooru dejó escapar la amplia sonrisa. El chico parecía sarcástico, pero tampoco era eso. Aún no descifraba su personalidad irónicamente llamativa porque lucía como alguien no querer resaltar en la multitud, y aquello podía verlo claramente.

\- Lo sé, _gatito-chan_. Creo que sólo tengo ganas de llorar - admitió al inhalar profundamente. El rubio frunció el ceño. Al parecer, no le agradó su apodo y él, con un nudo en la garganta, se disculpó mentalmente. Su mirada cristalina se empezó a resquebrajar, nublando la visibilidad con borrones grises y opacos. Necesitaba descargarse, era como estar atrapado en una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos, amenazándolo tras cada paso que daba y resonando con fervor en su cabeza. Dolió en el instante.

\- No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? - Indagó el más pequeño, subiendo y bajando la mirada hacia su cara, inquieto; Tal vez se apiadaba de su aspecto. Oikawa apretó fuerte los labios.  
Mas quiso preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero su acompañante (más bien él lo acompañaba que viceversa) emitió palabras que no supo comprender.

\- Sólo se nota - soltó, como si fuera demasiado obvio, como si al decirlas Tooru se daría cuenta del trasfondo. No funcionó, en cambio asintió lentamente mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, que lo acariciaban de consuelo y lo sumían a una perfecta tristeza.  
Lloraba, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta mucho después, como si el llanto estuviese preparado desde un principio, y al abrir la boca, fuese la señal para largarse. Incluso podía ser lluvia inesperada en mitad de la noche e irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de una luna que iluminaba tenue en un cálido silencio.  
Oikawa pasó la manga de un brazo por su rostro, sorbió por la nariz dos veces, y se volvió al rubio de raíces negras. Él gato ya no lo controlaba con desconfianza, lo observaba casi preocupado y él creyó firmemente que se trataba de curiosidad.

A la distancia un automóvil que resonó violento en el asfalto y lo despertó del ensueño; un escalofrío rasguñó su espalda.  
Al intentar despegar los labios sintió su pecho oprimirse y encoger el corazón hasta hacerlo pequeñito.

\- ¿Entonces crees que está bien terminar por que se avergüenza? - preguntó y rápido agregó -: ¿Y aún así seguir siendo amigos? - Cuando lo miró, el chico se encogió de hombros. Oikawa no supo porqué lanzaba las preguntas hacia el desconocido que no tenía la más mínima intención de escucharlo. Sin embargo lo hacía, lo oía atento como si forzaran una pistola en su sien por escuchar sus malditas lamentaciones. El castaño se hincó adelante, entrelazando las manos en el aire, en el espacio de sus rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza. Más lágrimas cayeron, ahora, al suelo.  
Jamás imaginó que se hallaría de esta forma, lamentable y pidiendo ayuda a un extraño.

Las lágrimas siguieron rodando.

Al alzar la vista un rayo de sol impactó directo a sus ojos y lo encandiló con fiereza. Si antes todo era gris, ahora podía confirmar que se sumió en oscuridad absoluta.

\- Sólo si ya no se quieren de...esa manera - Oyó y sus oídos se llenaron de quejidos desgarradores. Describir la sensación era difícil, complicado. Como si le brindasen la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo, él sin duda la tomaría. Revertiría la situación, se cercioraría de no equivocarse y en vez de llenar sus bocas de insultos y "acuerdos amistosos", las quemaría de besos.

\- Entiendo. Muchas gracias - contestó mientras limpiaba su rostro y recuperaba poco a poco la compostura. Pudo sentir la amabilidad de sus palabras pese a la vacilación, y luego dedicó una auténtica sonrisa. Casi podía no fingir que estaba bien. Ofreció su mano.  
\- Soy Oikawa Tooru. ¿Y tú? - se animó a decir con entusiasmo. Sí ya le había dicho sus problemas, ¿qué más daba presentarse?

Su compañero tardó un poco en reaccionar.

\- Kozume Kenma - pronunció éste, con calma, y enseguida correspondió el saludo.

La sensación apacible bramó en el parque. Un nuevo amigo sacudió en su mente, y el fantasma de una sonrisa que Tooru juraba haber visto.

* * *

La tarde cayó muy pronto. A partir de entonces caminó largos minutos bajo la iluminación del sol alejarse. Aún algunos rayos rozaban sobre su espalda, en uno de los hombros. Tooru avanzó despacio y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Siguió el andar de sus pies, no podía apartar los ojos del suelo y si algo se atravesaba, probablemente, su guía le avisaría. Confiaba en ello completamente.

\- ¿Así que... _Tokyo_? - dijo, luego de un largo silencio. No creía que estuviese allí, en la famosa ciudad donde había llegado sin saberlo, mediante un viaje de cobardía. Oikawa no se arrepentía del todo por haberse alejado, de alguna manera la otra parte (la mitad buena de todo esto) se relajaba de poder sincerarse con alguien, aunque éste fuese un desconocido del cuál sabía poco y nada. Y a pesar de sentirse un estúpido, cada día de su vida, había una minúscula parte de su cuerpo que lo negaba. Decidió sonreír mientras disfrutaba el paisaje.

\- Sí - contestó el de raíces negras, Kenma. Sus ojos amarillentos sólo se centraban en el aparato tecnológico (una PSP) que acaparaba toda su atención. Él se preguntó si la razón de su desinterés provenía de ese juego. Mas no lo mencionó en voz alta. Prefirió quedarse con la duda.

\- ¿Y ahora? - En cambio quiso saber, porque no estaba en su zona, porque todo era ajeno a su mundo, allá, en _Miyagi_.  
Después de la conversación en el banquillo, Kenma le había contado (más bien él lo atacó con preguntas) que estudia en el instituto _Nekoma_ , dónde se representa claramente la referencia a los gatos. Él no se sorprendió cuando lo supo, lo esperaba de algún modo. Además supo que estaba en segundo de preparatoria, que juega Voleibol, y sobre todo y más importante, es armador titular al igual que él. Desde entonces, había una sonrisa contenida en sus labios. Moría de ganas de tener un partido contra Kozume, por supuesto, cuando las aguas se calmasen y la marea estuviese a su favor.

Tooru juró internamente que tendrían un partido sea como sea.

\- No lo sé. -Él apretó los puños en un gesto desesperado, Kenma era tan despistado que su combinación de personalidades no avanzaría para nada. Como si al mezclar rosa con blanco, igualmente saldría negro. Raro.  
Entonces dejó caer los hombros, supuso que no hablaba completamente enserio. Estaban en su ciudad, hacia algún lugar podían ir. No es como si estuviese dejándose guiar por él, alguien que acababa de llegar, no literalmente porque ha estado un buen tiempo desde el banquillo, y la responsabilidad caía sobre su cuerpo. Mas, observando que el contrario no hizo nada para demostrar que estaba equivocado, Oikawa exhaló el aire contenido.

\- ¡¿No lo sabes?! Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti - incluso confesó, mordiéndose los labios una y otra vez. Lentamente el aire se llenó de incertidumbre, él necesitaba llegar a alguna parte. Su vaso interior de paciencia se llenaba parsimonioso. Sin embargo no podía enojarse con el pequeño gato, casi parecía ilícito hacerlo. Y tampoco es como si pudiese hacerlo, de hecho era su única esperanza de volver, o, en efecto, seguir avanzando.  
Pronto, sus ojos pestañearon reiterados, como mariposas aleteando y de colores muy llamativos; asombrosos.

El temperamento cambió abruptamente, como si el color negro hubiese acaparado todo el ambiente y alguien brilló entre las sombras.

\- ¡Kenma! - Un chico de cabello oscuro rodeó al menor entre sus brazos, lo sostenía desde atrás y sus manos se encontraron en el pecho del rubio. Él lo observó ansioso, listo para atacar. Porque Kenma despertaba un instinto paternal en su ser. Casi podría desempuñar las garras, pero él no era un gato como...ellos. Sus ojos lo intimidaron, lo observó de tal forma que Tooru consideró retroceder dos pasos -. Te he estado buscando - agregó el nuevo desconocido, sin quitarle la vista de encima; sonreía de forma peculiar, como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo siempre, rodeado en aire socarrón. Pero entonces supo que a Kenma no le molestaba el acercamiento, por lo que relajó los hombros y observó intrigado.

\- Kuro - emitió el rubio, sin rechazar el contacto.

La sonrisa ladina del pelinegro lo traspasaba, calando sus huesos uno a uno.

Y Oikawa quiso saber más sobre él.

* * *

\- Tu eres el niño bonito que sale en la revista. - Kuroo, el felino más grande, ingresó a la habitación con una taza de té mientras ladeaba una pequeña sonrisa al finalizar. Oikawa sintió la burla en su voz, pero era más un tono amistoso que también le hizo bromear. Debía estar hablando de la revista mensual de voleibol, donde él posaba alguna que otra vez e informaban aspectos de su vida diaria o información personal que, en realidad, poco importaba.

\- Sí, gracias - contestó, llevando ambas manos en su pecho y elevó el mentón, orgulloso de ser conocido fuera de su ciudad. Tomó la taza que kuroo le ofreció y dejó que los sorbos cálidos de líquido le llenasen la garganta. Fue como tragar todas las preocupaciones en un segundo.

Después no supo si agradecía por el cumplido o el té.

La habitación de Kenma era pequeña, acogedora, pero pequeña para alguien como él. Quizá el tamaño personal implicaba en las habitaciones, porque el rubio era tan...diminuto, que no necesita mucho espacio, además de que no lucía como alguien que se desplace de aquí para allá durante el día. Tooru lo imaginó recostado en todo el fin de semana y, con la idea de descansar, se preguntó cómo regresaría a casa. Por dios, había aceptado venir con los dos chicos porque se sintió complacido por sus personalidades, sin embargo, tenía que regresar a enfrentar su vida. Era de lo más lógico, pero sentía las piernas entumecidas y negadas a tomar el camino difícil. Como si al decir en voz alta"debo irme" sus rodillas flaquearían y él caería directo al suelo.

Oikawa sorbió tres veces más.

Creyó, de echo estaba seguro, que debido a la amabilidad de ambos chicos cedió sin titubear a la petición. Él se sentía cómodo, como un aura de tranquilidad rodeándolos constantemente. Con Kuroo y Kenma todo era calmo, había notado que podían entenderse con sólo mirarse. Y, en parte, eso le fascinaba.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - El pelinegro se sentó en la cama; apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kozume tras preguntar. El menor no pareció afectarle pues, sumido en algún videojuego de aquel objeto que aún no dejaba de intrigar a Tooru, siguió con lo suyo sin romper el contacto.  
Él estaba frente a ellos, sobre la misma superficie. De manera que fingió no ver a más alto pasar las manos el estómago de Kenma. En realidad,el gestó le pareció tierno, como si la tarea de Kuroo fuese proteger a su amigo hasta del aire. Quiso reír un poquito, pero recordó que estaban en una conversación.

Bajó la vista a sus manos, unidas en su regazo mediante la taza de vidrio, y se animó a proseguir.

\- Me perdí - confesó por lo bajo, no queriendo admitir del todo la razón de su extraña aparición por Tokyo. Afuera estaba oscureciendo, por la ventana entraba una leve iluminación del día que quedaba y Oikawa vio desde lo alto, porque la habitación de Kenma estaba en un segundo piso, a personas pasar por la senda. Más arriba las nubes se esparcían para dar lugar a las estrellas que pronto llegarían con su belleza nocturna.  
Él se había marchado temprano de su hogar, cerca del mediodía y era probable que Iwaizumi se habría saltado alguna clase y también faltó al entrenamiento sólo por ir a buscarlo. Sintió un poco de culpa al visualizarlo en su mente, caminando hasta su casa y escabulléndose en el instituto sólo por verle.

Qué idiota era.

Quiso golpearse entero, pero recordó el objeto en sus manos y no quiso echar a perder el amistoso ambiente. Todo aquí era tan calmo, como si la tranquilidad reinase en una dictadura inquebrantable. Enseguida, Kenma interrumpió sus pensamientos:

\- En realidad está escapando - acusó y corrió un poco el rostro hacia arriba, hallando el de Kuroo que lo observaba atento. Tooru admiró al confianza de los dos gatos y le pareció increíble que manifestasen ese tipo de relación tan abiertamente. Mas, también sintió algo de envidia. Deseaba que su antigua relación haya sido igual. De igual forma, emitió una sonrisa al hablar.

\- ¡Kozume-chan! Me avergüenzas. - En realidad exclamó con picazón en el rostro. Quizá estaba levemente sonrosado. Intentó ocultarlo bebiendo más té y así tapar, al menos, parte de sus facciones. El líquido quemaba menos y su sabor dulce lo acariciaba con gusto.

\- Entonces lo ayudaste. Demasiado lindo - pronunció el pelinegro, un tono orgulloso en un voz. Sus ojos casi brillaron mientras apretaba el cuerpo contra su pecho.  
Y aunque las palabras no iban dirigidas a él, Tooru se sonrojó abiertamente. Nuevamente tapó parte de su rostro (solo que en la chaqueta) y prosiguió la charla con los aquellos gatos callejeros.

Enseguida llegó la noche. Sus dedos temblaban inquietos, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, y tuvo que esconderlos en los bolsillos a causa de los nervios. Sentía los párpados cansados y vagamente pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

\- Quédate a descansar - Había dicho Kenma, su nuevo pequeño amigo al que no le interesaba nada, pareció preocuparse por él. Tal vez era lástima, lo veía tan demacrado y con el corazón estrujado de relaciones fallidas y distancias horribles con su mejor amigo, implicando un deseo en Kenma de no dejarlo marchar en esa forma resquebrajada, que podía partirse en pedacitos en cualquier momento.

Oikawa suspiró. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero al asentir en un profundo silencio, sintió que su respiración se relajaba.

\- Puedes volver el mañana. A mis padres no les molestará. Es tarde para volver, peligroso - agregó el rubio cuando se levantó a rebuscar algo en su armario. Pronto vio un _futón_ de invitados acomodándose en el suelo, cerca de la única cama. Más tarde supo que aunque Kuroo viviese al lado, dormiría donde kenma.  
Al oír la aclaración del último, Tooru evocó a su madre. Seguramente estaba preocupada, pues no la veía desde la mañana cuando ella se marchó de compras y, con los nervios despertando, decidió llamarla.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, casi a fuera de la habitación rebuscó la soledad idónea para conllevar el llamado.  
Él quería quedarse con sus nuevos amigos, así que juntó el valor para marcar el número. Al revisar su móvil halló llamadas perdidas de ella, y de nadie más.  
Tal como había pensado; Iwa-chan no lo buscó en absoluto. Sin embargo, prefirió no hacerse problema por ello, mañana en su hogar tendría tiempo de amargarse. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su merecido descanso tan anhelado.

A Oikawa le costó convencer a su madre que no se preocupase. Le había dicho que estaba bien, alojándose con un amigo. Lo que no era todo mentira, pero no mencionó nada respecto a estar a una ciudad lejana a _Miyagi._

Entonces pasó la noche con los gatos nocturnos, porque estuvieron hasta muy tarde de la madrugada hablando, descubriendo charlas respecto al voleibol, asuntos vergonzosos y secretos torpes de adolescentes. Casi no podía contener las risas, como si se hubiese tomado unas largas vacaciones de un día, olvidándose por completo de los malos pensamientos.

Y Tooru ansió volver a visitarlos lo antes posible cuando aún no dejaba _Tokyo._

* * *

A la mañana del sábado, Kuroo le preguntó por qué escapó. Él casi dejó caer la tarta de manzana que sostenía e iba directo a su boca. Kenma estaba a su lado, también comiendo del postre y lucía como la persona más feliz del mundo. Definitivamente, ese no era el Kenma de siempre. Porque aunque lo conocía apenas hacia un día, podía ver con firmeza su personalidad distante. Lo había descubierto por fin, entre horas y horas comunicación y ambientes suaves.

Soltó una risa forzada antes de continuar. Desviando la vista encontró encantadora la decoración de la sala, y fijándose algún estante en particular (el de las tazas y rollos de cocina), contestó desinteresado.

\- Bueno. Estaba enojado con Iwa-chan y reaccioné torpemente. Creo que me quedé dormido en el metro y he aquí - enfatizó al final, abriendo los brazos de forma exagerada y brillando una sonrisa expectante. Kuroo rió conforme su actuación mientras cortaba más tarta y dejaba la porción en el platillo de Kenma quien seguía masticando gustoso.

Tooru se unió al festival de risas, ocultando el imprevisto debido al tema "mejor amigo" que, siendo sincero, erizaba cada bello en su piel.

\- ¿Qué clase de niño eres, aún llamas con el " _chan_ "? - quiso saber el pelinegro mientras sorbía de su café y su cabello lucía más despeinado de lo habitual (o al menos de lo que había visto Tooru). Más temprano, cuando despertaron, recordaba que quiso reír ante la forma extraña en la que el mayor se veía; los mechones estaban salvajes, de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado a otro. También su rostro adormecido, por dios, casi se llevaba un golpe de regalo si no se contenía. Y lo había hecho, fingiendo dormir algunos minutos más y deshacerse de la sensación.

Oikawa ofreció una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Tetsurou-chan - Insistió. Tomó de vuelta la porción de tarta y llenándose del delicioso sabor dulzón. Como respuesta obtuvo migajas de tarta en toda su tez e incluso pedacitos ingresaron a su pecho desde el cuello de la remera. Maldito Kuroo.

Carcajeó junto a sus nuevos amigos hasta más no poder, hasta sentir dolor en el estómago mientras deseaba que aquella felicidad nunca se acabase.

Pero era hora de regresar.

Oikawa se deshizo de especulaciones y dudas cuando llegó a la estación de _Tokyo._ Estaba decidido, arrinconado a lo que debía hacer y, efectivamente, haría. Más aún, con los nervios acumulados y los dedos temblando de las consecuencias (futuras y pasadas) y tal vez por un poco de frío que se acercaba a asustarlo cuando subió al tren, casi podía decir que era un chico nuevo.

– Vales más de lo que crees – había dicho Kuroo, a mitad de camino y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Aún era temprano y a pesar de ser un día oscuro con nubes acechadoras y llenas de tristeza que sucumbirían mediante la lluvia, Tooru se sintió feliz.

Halló lugar enseguida, y sentándose al lado de una ventana, pudo observar a sus dos amigos saludarlo con las manos moviéndose de aquí y allá. Dejó salir la sonrisa. El vagón estaba medio vacío. El sonido del vehículo, los murmullos, las puertas abriendo y cerrando, cayó dormido en algún sueño profundo que más tarde no recordaría.

El pelinegro y Kenma lo habían alojado gustosos, luciendo como dos padres mimosos que cuidaron de su hijo descarrilado hasta que supiese andar por si mismo. De alguna manera tomaron confianza, importándoles muy poco la vida personal de Oikawa o si era un mismísimo loco que sufría cambios de humor en segundos y estaba atrapado en su mejor amigo. Ellos, dos gatos peculiares de personalidades totalmente opuestas, lo cuidaron hasta hacerlo brillar.

Y ahora, Tooru regresaba reluciente.

* * *

Una relajación placentera abarcó sus músculos al respirar el aire fresco, y sus pulmones se hincharon llenándolo de vida. Cerró los ojos al pasar la brisa anhelante de _Miyagi_ que jugó en sus cabellos hasta desordenarlos.

Solamente había estado fuera un día, pero al caminar por la senda de regreso se sintió renovado. Como si algo en su interior se hubiese removido hasta llamar el lugar correcto, y por fin, no molestar.

– ¡Estoy en casa! – Exclamó en tono cantarín de niño bueno mientras se acercaba a la puerta, estando a un paso de abrir la misma e ingresar completamente. Lo que significaba afrontar las consecuencias. Tooru tenía pensado explicarle a su madre algo de la situación (quizás una cuarta parte del entero) y evitar que ella idease motivos equívocos sobre dónde habría estado o porqué se había marchado tan pronto y sin aviso previo. Lo que dejaba en evidente que ella pudo estar preocupada. Se reprochó mentalmente por ello.

Aspiró una larga bocanada de aire antes seguir moviéndose. Las plantas a su alrededor, propiamente de su madre pues tenía un amor incondicional a ellas, se agitaban mórbidas. Fundiéndolo en calma, lo que alguna vez con anterioridad solía reinar y lo extrañaba.

Su cuerpo estaba sucio, transpirado y el pelo reseco. Probablemente tenía ojeras y la vista cansada además de que la distancia del viaje lo hacia agotador. Sin embargo, no sosegó al llegar a su hogar e irradiar con una sonrisa. Daba igual si alguien lo mirase con asco, inquietud o lo que fuera, él se comería al mundo si lo dispusiese. Los vecinos podían irse a la mismísima...no, pensó.

Con los pies en el _genkan_ , las manos tensas a los costados y la ansiedad escondida en el fondo de su garganta, centró la vista al frente. Pronto, decayó en un gesto serio, gradualmente deshaciéndose hasta deformar su rostro. Iwaizumi estaba allí, como un vívido deja vú que volvía a nacer de entre sus recuerdos. Sólo que esta vez vestía ropa casual, sin de uniformes escolares interponiéndose y, en efecto, sin camisas desalineadas que llamaran su atención. El castaño quiso blanquear los ojos, contuvo el gesto; no esperaba en absoluto que la primer persona con la que se encontrase, principalmente, sea la razón por la que hubo escapado. Y cegado de remordimiento increpó las acusaciones hipotéticas hacia su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué acaso vives aquí? ¿No tienes casa, maldita sea? – Su voz sonaba a gritos amargos mezclados de nerviosismo y ganas de estrellarse contra el suelo. En realidad, a Tooru no le importaba si alguien aleatorio lo observaba en tal estado. Pero Iwa-chan no. Él no por favor. Soportaría cualquier par de ojos, pero la mirada verdosa del fornido no debía verlo (nunca) en tal horrible situación de penoso aspecto. Él estaba seguro que no requería de su lástima y sobre-protección que, según él, caía como un peso en la espalda de Hajime.

Por acto reflejo intentó querer esconderse bajo su chaqueta como lo había implementado en la habitación de Kenma. No obstante tenía que mantenerse firme, aunque su cuerpo haya comenzado temblar, iniciando por los dedos, como una corriente eléctrica que termina demandando todo el cuerpo y ahora parecía una maldita hoja que crujiría en cualquier momento hasta deshacerse en pedazos.

Iwaizumi se cruzaba de brazos, y él se preguntó si acaso estuvo preparado en esa pose desde hacia varios minutos solamente para que cuando llegase lo encontrara así; tan impotente y serio. Incluso, la seriedad de éste era a tal punto que no se inmutó ni un poco al oír los reclamos propios de Tooru. Le hirvió la sangre. Pero prefirió quedarse en su lugar, pese al acercamiento parsimonioso ajeno que había comenzado a implementar, y escuchar la respuesta que llegó con doble de firmeza a comparación de sus palabras.

– ¿Quién te crees para irte de esa forma? Te he estado buscando – le dejó caer las palabras una por una, acribillándolo con el habla. Siempre había sido así. Si él era gris, Iwa-chan negro. Sí él pedía dulce, su mejor amigo objetaría por lo salado (u amargo). Si él quería vestir un jodido color claro, por supuesto, el contrario lo opacaría con prendas oscuras. Ellos eran así por naturaleza, opuestos en todos los aspectos que nunca obtendrían la respuesta precisa de porqué, a pesar de ello, congeniaban tanto. De alguna manera, habían nacido para conocerse, sin embargo, coincidir nunca estaba en los planes del destino. Coincidir de ese modo, sumergiéndose al lado sentimental y, por supuesto, más importante.

Hajime siguió acercándose, atrapado en cámara lenta y todo a su alrededor era denso, sin vida. Oikawa tuvo pestañear retiradas veces hasta reincorporar la noción.

– No mientas – exclamó, pero no llegó a ser un grito. Recordaba no tener ni una maldita llamada suya.

Exhaló el aire con pesadez, una, dos veces. Debido a la inconsciencia, también dejó caer la campera al suelo y se aproximó trastabillando a la cocina, esquivando a su compañero de rostro al acecho. Quiso rebuscar el objeto tecnológico en su bolsillo trasero e insinuar reclamos histéricos, mas no fue necesario ya que su mente tenía un punto y sus labios se desataron por sí solos.

– No me busques entonces – exclamó furioso mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba del agua de la canilla. Ya no dudaba en proseguir –. Si tú rompiste conmigo, ¿por qué me sigues tratando como algo más? ¡Hasta habías insistido en quedarte a dormir en mi casa para cuidarme! ¡Luego de romper conmigo! Y yo tuve que fingir que estaba bien. No tienes idea de lo que fue dormir al lado de tu _futón_ y no poder tocarte. ¡Eres un egoísta! – Los gritos quemaron su garganta y la sequía en su boca se llenó con tres sorbos de agua. Esta vez no tragaba las preocupaciones, las escupía. Evocaba aquella noche, donde apenas había dormido e incluso paseó las calles durante esa madrugada, en pijama.

Parte del líquido había caído sobre su ropa, el cuello de la remera y algo en la barbilla. Estaba desesperado por largar por fin aquello que tanto lo había ahogado conforme a los días y ahora sentía que no tenía el control de sí mismo.

Sostuvo el vaso inquieto en sus dedos por un instante, reteniendo la furia en sus manos. ¡Quería que su amigo se fuera! Que lo dejase sólo, deseaba descansar la cabeza, enfriar las ideas, porque todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo ni a él, ni a nadie. La conversación no tenía que pasar a más, tenía que quedarse sumida en algún escondite hasta que pudiese tomar el valor y mencionarla en voz alta.

Sin embargo estaba ahí, acusando sin ningún derecho entre cuatro paredes que aprisionaban su cordura.

La insistencia en Iwaizumi continuó, pudo sentir la respiración en su espalda y fue como miles de hormigas caminando sobre su piel.

– ¡Oikawa! – Le gritó, pese al acercamiento, pese a los nervios e importándole una mierda todo. Él se sobresaltó, y no supo si fue por acto reflejo, simple inercia o la necesidad de callar a su mejor amigo y actuó echándole el contenido del vaso encima, volteando de un salto; la remera de Hajime se humedeció, no era mucha agua pero lo enfureció. Lo vio temblar de enojo, de malas actitudes y sobre todo; de odio.

El fornido le apartó de un manotazo el frágil objeto y lo estampó contra el piso. El vidrio se esparció sobre el suelo, reventando con tal fuerza que algunos retazos se alzaron a la altura de las rodillas. Fue como despertar su corazón de una larga siesta y asustarlo cual niño pequeño. La situación era horrible.

Los grandes brazos de Iwaizumi parecían estar más hinchados, él deseó desaparecer. Si quiera podía escabullirse, porque estaba acorralado entre un cuerpo tensionado y una mesada fría, suave como el hielo. Pero el castaño no tuvo que idear planes de escape porque su compañero se marchó al instante, desapareciendo por la puerta principal y oyó el portazo resonando sobre el silencio.

Quiso llevar una mano al pecho, calmarse a si mismo, pero no encontraba fuerzas. Intentarlo era en vano.

Su corazón estaba roto.

Y Oikawa se quedó a recoger los pedazos.


	6. Seis -Final-

**De amor, locura y constelaciones.**

No fue mucho tiempo después de la ida de Iwaizumi que decayó en un largo llanto rencoroso y lleno de dolor. Tooru se aferraba a sus rodillas, pegadas contra su pecho, encogiéndose como una bolita pequeña que quería desaparecer.

Había limpiado el desorden, luego de estar embelesado durante un instante de miedo y sorpresa.

Los minutos corrieron, sin embargo él estaba atrapado en lo que acababa de pasar; no podía avanzar, moverse era inútil porque si acaso intentaba levantarse sus piernas fallarían y caería directo al suelo. No lo intentó, pero lo sabía. La sensación de inutilidad pesaba con fuerza en su espalda y los ojos ardían de lágrimas derramadas.

Oikawa maldijo una docena de veces, a sí mismo por ser un idiota, y a Iwa-chan por ser aún más idiota. La situación se había complicado desde el principio, y guiado por los consejos de Kuroo respecto al valor, creyó que podría decir lo que realmente pensaba. No obstante, ver a Iwaizumi a centímetros de su cuerpo, acarreó las sensaciones creando un tumulto de palabras que se acumularon en su garganta y al final tuvo que tragarse el nudo. Porque había escupido gran parte de sus pensamientos, mas sólo era la mitad de una larga lista de reclamos que pensaba consolidar cuando, en realidad, la oportunidad nunca se presentó; solamente habían sido gritos furiosos y vasos resquebrajados.

Entonces, dejó que el tiempo lo arreglase, poco a poco, pegando los trozos hasta volver a formarlo y renacer cual fénix reluciente. Mientras tanto lloró en silencio, rodeado de una soledad inmensa que acaparaba toda la casa.

Pensó que debía levantarse en algún momento, porque quedándose allí a lamentarse no solucionaba nada. El vacío en su pecho era gigante e imposible de ignorar que llegó a preguntarse si realmente algún órgano de su cuerpo faltaba. Tuvo que juntar fuerzas, obligando a sus piernas a moverse y caminó trastabillando hasta su cuarto dónde se despojó de la ropa y siguió el trayecto hacia el baño.

La ducha refrescó sus pensamientos. En parte, entre la suciedad y sudor, también se quitó de encima el molesto dolor de cabeza. El agua tibia lavó cada extremo de su cuerpo e incluso sintió su interior había mejorado. Porque, después de un mal día, un baño fresco siempre es relajante.

Y esta vez el día apenas comenzaba.

De regreso a la habitación oyó a su madre llegar, probablemente había estado de compras u algo similar de aquellas cosas que hacen las madres sin enterarnos. Él se apresuró en cerrar las cortinas, trabar la puerta y consecutivamente apagar la luz brillante que fue reemplazada por la preciosa oscuridad de un adolescente y sus sollozos.

Su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco, escondido bajo alguna suave manta, convirtiéndose en un ritmo sincronizado de un pecho subir y bajar con lentitud. Ningún ruido atravesaba las paredes que se alzaban cual hierro impenetrable que, de alguna manera, el formuló mediante las malas noches y desgaste constante. Se perdió en algún apacible sueño renovador.

Oikawa Tooru se había ganado el descanso.

* * *

La tarde se fue tan pronto como llegó; el cantar de los pájaros se había desvanecido conforme a los minutos y ahora apenas llegaban murmullos de pichones y aleteos alejarse. No hacía frío, tampoco calor. La primavera se aproximaba al asecho, paso a paso, cambiando el clima con el cuidado de no ser notada. El aire suave acompañaba a la noche en su camino de regreso, apareciendo lentamente mientras oscurecía el cielo y una luna casi transparente comenzaba a relucir. Mientras, él estaba inmejorable.

\- Tooru, has dormido todo el día y tienes unas ojeras oscuras muy feas. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te duele? - Las manos de su madre acariciaban por debajo de sus ojos e inspeccionaba su rostro con detenimiento. Él tuvo que soltar la taza de té debido al improvisto y ante aquella amable maternidad. La mujer de cabello castaño tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lucía preocupada. Y él se odió por eso. No quería que se preocupase por asuntos innecesarios que tenían solución; olvidar lo ocurrido y enterrar sus sentimientos sería la respuesta indicada que encontró entre lo que fue un sueño e ideas rebuscadas en la ducha.

Su madre corrió los mechones de su rostro antes de alejarse y mirarlo sentada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Tooru quiso responder que todo su cuerpo estaba mal, que cada extremidad pesaba cual ladrillo y que a duras penas podía ponerse de pie. Era ridículo, detestaba su cobardía respecto a Hajime y su falta de presencia. Ellos eran inseparables y estar así significaba debilidad absoluta.

Él ofreció una pequeña sonrisa luego de negar con la cabeza y beber algo del té caliente; tenía un sabor a miel que endulzó su garganta llevando a Oikawa a cerrar los ojos del gusto.

\- Hajime-kun vino el viernes por la tarde, creí que estabas con él pero luego llamaste avisando que te quedarías donde un amigo. Él también estuvo aquí el sábado por la mañana justo cuando salía al mercado. Le dije que volverías temprano, como me prometiste, y que si aparecías estabas a su cuidado. ¿Lo has visto? Parecía muy preocupado, y triste... - La voz emitía amabilidad revuelta en un tazón de preocupaciones que él quiso romper. Esa tristeza para nada estuvo presente cando se vieron, discutiendo en la cocina y recriminando búsquedas no hechas. Porque si acaso Iwa-chan lo había buscado, mínimo con un mensaje o llamada se habría manifestado.

Pero...entonces pensó en la espontaneidad del más bajo, que teniendo una pelea tan fuerte y complicada, preferiría hablar directamente en persona. Lo conocía de siempre, su carácter nunca ha cambiado.

Y Oikawa entendió todo.

Si no hubiese escapado, tal vez ahora estaría disfrutando del té y su compañía. Mas, suponer hablando hipotéticamente no confirmaba nada, sino, hundía esa presión molesta entre los pulmones.

El oxígeno se espesó al oírla y en el aire flotaba una especie de incomodidad con culpa y dolor agregado. Sin embargo Tooru se forzó a no sentir nada al respecto, él ya había hecho su jugada, quizás precipitado a raíz de malos ratos, y ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Su decisión estaba tomada, más que pensada y si acaso se cruzaba con Hajime, actuaría como lo que realmente eran; mejores amigos.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando caer los brazos a los costados y sintiendo el duro respaldo de la silla en su espalda. No le diría nada a su madre, porque contar sus largas y banales penas sería actuar como chiquillo. Él estaba a un paso de ser adulto y, como tal, debería comportarse como uno y arreglar sus propios problemas. En realidad, había asumido la responsabilidad en la ducha, despejando la idea de arrastrarse y pedir otra oportunidad.

Alegó una sonrisa.

\- Sí - dijo -. Él solamente quería hablar con alguien. Está todo bien - mintió, ampliando esa sonrisa al asecho que evidentemente fingiría por el resto del fin de semana.

* * *

El lunes llegó cual infierno fogoso e insoportable. Muy a pesar de la sensación, Oikawa sintió que podría ser un buen día. Y, como no había práctica en el club, objetó a su favor pensando tendría la tarde a su merced; por lo tanto descansaría o, visto de otra forma, huiría a casa, corriendo, trotando, desapareciendo...

Era una fría mañana de invierno, dónde probablemente más tarde el calor subiría y Tooru tendría que ingeniarse con su abrigo y así regresar satisfecho a casa. Pensaba que ésta época era cómica, pues ni bien salían los primeros rayos de sol el clima comenzaba a cambiar. De alguna forma amaba esa mezcla de frío/calor generada por el intervalo de invierno/primavera.

Sonrió un leve instante mientras la clase de literatura se llevaba a cabo. La voz de la profesora traspasa sus oídos pero no la escuchaba por completo. Quizás el nombre de algún autor ingresaba a sus pensamientos pero éstos lo pateaban tan pronto como lograba sumergirse a la realidad.

En esta ocasión Hanamaki no intervenía y, en caso de que estuviese arrojando bolitas de papel, él no podía escapar de su propia mente. Los párpados estáticos y la boca seca, un punto fijo, luego otro. Estaba en paz, sin embargo, se trataba de ese tipo de paz en la que estaba perdido y sin noción del tiempo u espacio. Aferrado a cualquier banalidad que cruzaba en su cabeza y él se veía enjaulado. Pensó también en la conversación con su madre del sábado. Había una especie de culpa en algún punto de su maltratado corazón que, incluso, creyó que no merecía. Porque más bien (pensaba también) que era un básico tira y afloja, dónde ambos, con Iwaizumi, recibían lo que daban. Y, en efecto, Tooru sólo había sentido dolor. Por ello ese pequeño punto de culpa valía casi nada, un invisible remordimiento que no lograba admitir del todo.

Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar líneas imaginarias sobre sus rodillas, respectivamente, de aquí hacia allá una y otra vez. La ventana estaba a su lado, de a ratos observaba a través de ella y sus ojos se llenaban de un paisaje desolado verdoso y grisáceo; pocas nubes se mostraban en lo alto y el sol lucía leve, oculto a través de ellas. Sí miraba claramente podría percibir las ramas moverse mórbidas como un imperceptible insecto que, si entrecerrase los ojos, vería su caminar lento. Tenía que ser preciso y calmo, él se sentía distinto.

Como dejar algo atrás...Y avanzar.

La clase finalizó de inmediato, su distracción inconsciente la aceleró. Tuvo que pestañear lentamente hasta deshacerse de esa falsa realidad. Oyó las sillas rechinar al movimiento y los pasos hacia todos lados hasta dejar el salón en un suave silencio. Él dejó caer un lado de la cabeza directo al pupitre, suspirando al cabello que cayó sobre su frente y cosquilleó su cara. No tenía hambre, salir a la cafetería y conllevar el almuerzo sería en vano. Incluso, aunque quisiera ver a sus amigos, conversar en serio con Mattsun o reírse tontamente con Makki, prefirió cerrar los ojos y dormitar durante los minutos que restasen a la siguiente clase.

No había emociones dentro de su cuerpo, como un niño sin alma. Él no sabía dónde había quedado esa capacidad de sensaciones.

Entonces las recordó.

\- ¡Levanta tu trasero de allí y vamos! - Dos manos cayeron sobre la superficie donde descansaba y retumbaron contra sus oídos. Tooru se asustó, abrió los ojos abruptamente mientras recuperaba la postura y el corazón se desenfrenaba subiéndose hasta su garganta. Inhaló y exhaló docena de veces. Creyó que gritaría recriminaciones respecto a la violenta forma de despertar a alguien que Hanamaki tenía, pero se contuvo fingiendo no haber sentido nada. Aunque era inevitable que su amigo ya lo había notado y se habría reído internamente de él.

\- No quiero. - La voz salió apagada, protagonizando sus ojeras y pocas ganas de moverse. Porque estar en paz significaba quedarse en un solo lugar y disfrutar de ese silencio que, instantes atrás, lo inundaba. El pelirosa volteó la silla frente a su pupitre y se sentó en ella. El castaño esperó en silencio.

\- Entonces me quedaré contigo - luego su amigo le dijo, formando una pequeña sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes mientras cruzaba los brazos con desinterés. Tooru rodó los ojos debido a la inquietud. Esperó que makki no se sintiera ofendido al respecto.

\- Tampoco quiero tu lástima - contestó en el mismo tono de voz. La ventana entreabierta dejó pasar un viento frío que sacudió la corbata de su compañero, quien no se inmutó ni un poquito. En cambio, ensanchó el particular gesto. Lo vio tener un debate mental pues abrió y cerró los labios unas tres veces, hasta hallar la voluntad o las palabras indicadas.

\- Oikawa, debes entender algo. No siento lástima por ti, ni Matsukawa, ni Iwaizumi. Somos tus amigos, verte bien es parte de nuestra responsabilidad. Si yo estuviese de malas, ¿qué harías? - Hanamaki acarició su cabello mas luego se sostuvo desde el mentón con la misma mano, apoyando el codo sobre esa pequeña mesa.

Sí, tenía razón y también estaba equivocado; Iwaizumi había sido su amante además de su amigo. Habrían intercambiado palabras dulces, caricias u otras intimidades de pareja que, lentamente, a raíz de la timidez de ser amigos desde pequeños, se fueron desenvolviendo hasta que, una de esas tantas tardes de regreso a casa, su compañero decidió terminar la relación; mencionando que sería mejor quedar como amigos, como el principio de todo y como debía ser, le dijo y él se resquebrajó, lloró, gritó y luego, con el ofrecimiento de Hajime a cuidarlo por esa noche a la que él accedió tontamente, se escapó durante la madrugada a meditar. Todo había pasado tan rápido que la semana siguiente se movió en un _tsunami_ desastroso que lo ahogó una, y otra, y otra vez.

Tooru observó al pelirosa, intacto por un tiempo, como si no formase parte de la conversación y su amigo estuviese hablando solo. Pero también se sentía obligado a responder, más por respeto a otra cosa.

\- No hables por ellos. Y...supongo que intentaría animarte - declaró y dejó caer el cuerpo lentamente a retomar la pose inicial. Ya no veía lo que hacía Makki, pero escuchaba cada imperceptible movimiento puesto que sus sentidos alerta se habrían despertado. No obstante, no esperaba que ese sonido de pies que se alzó, creyendo que era Hanamakki inquieto, eran completamente ajenos a ambos.

\- Lo mismo sucede con nosotros - interrumpió otra voz, una nueva. Él se reincorporó enseguida. Mattsun había llegado, quizás escuchaba la conversación desde antes y, esperando a un costado de la puerta en el pasillo, halló el momento preciso para ingresar.

Se sorprendió, en serio, sus amigos casi lo traían de vuelta, reviviendo ese Oikawa deslumbrante de sonrisas y caprichos tontos. Podía percibir el florecimiento en sus venas.

Matsukawa tomó otra silla y también se sentó frente a él. Los chicos se miraron cómplices, lo notó. Seguramente ya tenían un discurso armado para hacerlo reaccionar. Tooru no supo si se sintió feliz o más estúpido.

Lo siguiente, lo hizo sonreír por sus adentros.

\- Intentamos animarte, maldito niño malcriado - agregó con firmeza el recién llegado, o con su usual voz que, de cualquier forma, eran lo mismo. El pelinegro entrelazó las manos con su amigo y, mediante un apretón que Tooru divisó perfectamente, continuó -: Estamos aquí por ti - finalizó.

El gesto íntimo lo paralizó, las manos unidas significaban una sola cosa y, además, entendió el apoyo que intentaron brindar o dar a saber. Si él caía, tenía de dónde aferrarse para volver a la cima.

Su vida era una constante crónica de amor, locura y amistad. Él se inmoló al último sentimiento.

\- Gracias - soltó, en un cohibido tono, al borde de tartamudear. Sus dos compañeros asintieron sincronizados. Largó una risilla corta y desvió la mirada. Los dedos inquietos chocaban la madera apresurados. Los cuadernos revueltos y algunas hojas salidas de lugar. Por allá más asientos vacíos y mochilas repletas de útiles.

Podría lanzar un avión de papel y éste volaría libremente con la brisa que se adueñaba de las cuatro paredes. Ventanas abiertas, cortinas blancas y desordenadas. En una esquina, él y dos amigos.

\- No es nada - se enorgulleció Mattsun, ahora cruzándose de brazos cuando él volvió hacia ellos. El otro imitó el gesto. Quiso reír cual niño -. Pero, hay alguien más todavía. Es un poco terco, y bruto, y difícil de tratar - agregó y fue como apretar un interruptor y acelerar el tiempo. De hecho, él se sintió encarcelado y precipitado en una pequeña burbuja con el aire consumiéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer. El avión también podría chocar contra un muro y no volver a levantarse, porque el suelo frío, ahora, era su lugar.

\- Un poco torpe también - apoyó Makki.

Y sus piernas flaquearon, las observaba por encima del pantalón marrón del uniforme; estaba un poco gastado y tenia algunas arrugas e hilos salidos a causa de su constante rasguñar sobre sus rodillas. Pero apenas se notaba, así que no se preocupó.

\- Sí, torpe. Pero le queremos - prosiguió el pelinegro. Él no sintió la broma, en cambio, enmudeció y esperó si tenían algo más importante para decir. Obtuvo fugaces sonrisas al respecto.

\- Le queremos - confirmó el contrario. Él se irritó.

\- El punto, maldita sea. - Arrastró las manos a su cabello y lo despeinó con veloces movimientos. Matsukawa parecía contener una carcajada, pero, al abrir la boca emitió con seriedad mal actuada:

\- Oh, si. El punto es que hablarás con él. Parece arrepentido de algo. No nos ha dicho mucho, pero casi tuvimos que obligarlo a soltar información. - Los tres se miraron en silencio. Tooru no entendía nada, sus amigos parecían hablar otro idioma. Apretó sus mejillas y estiró la piel exasperado. No quería sobre-exagerar pero la situación superaba su paciencia. De alguna manera, creyó fuertemente que no era momento de bromear, o de adivinanzas, o lo que sea.

Después suspiró tranquilizándose.

\- Tú sabes, extorsión. - Makki sonrió lascivo tras hablar.

La ventana permitió más viento que danzó en el medio de ellos y lo despertó tomando el control de su cuerpo; se levantó y apoyó con firmeza las manos sobre la superficie de madera.

\- ¡No lastimen a Iwa-chan! - ordenó chillón. Cuando su respiración se volvió normal, retomó a su asiento. La ansiedad lo consumió y dejándose caer sobre la silla, sintió más sonrisas fugaces.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en él. El aire se suavizó.

\- ¡Oikawa has vuelto! - La exclamación de Hanamaki revolvió su estómago. ¿A dónde se supone que había ido? Despejó la pregunta enseguida, negando reiteradas veces. Apretaba su lengua con los dientes, tanta fuerza le haría sangrar.

\- Nuestro trabajo está hecho - Insistió en tonterías Matsukawa.

Tooru estaba seguro que nadaba en la nada misma y sin flotador porque, esta vez, sus amigos se levantaron tétricos cuales robots sin sentido de la razón y, abriéndole paso a su desesperación, un semblante más bajo-apenas unos centímetros-ingresó por la única puerta. El chico se encaminó apresurado hasta él, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se deformaba incrédulo mientras temía por su bienestar.

La rapidez de los sucesos paralizaron su noción y actos reflejos. Cuando hubo podido pensar con calma, notó que solamente era él y alguien más. Abandonado por sus propios amigos...

Iwaizumi lo alcanzó cuando ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de despegar los pies del suelo. El fornido se inclinó y dejó la frente apoyada contra su pupitre. Y el mundo de Oikawa tembló.

\- Lo siento - le dijo, y notó la tensión sobre los dedos aferrados a la pequeña mesa escolar que temblaban rodeando la madera. Pensó que con la fuerza particular de su amigo desharía la madera en astillas.

El paisaje se aclaró e iluminó el rostro adolescente que se alzó tras disculparse. Hajime continuaba inclinado, elevando un poco la mirada sumergida en dolor que él divisó prontamente.

Tooru se odió por ser tan débil y agarró las manos de Iwa-chan dentro de las suyas. No soportaba su actitud culpable. Le pareció evidente que él estaba más prendido de su estrella que viceversa. Porque verlo así; sufriendo y tragándose su orgullo para inclinar la cabeza hasta tal punto...tragó en seco y se humedeció los labios.

\- Volvamos a estar bien, por favor - rogó. Él había jurado que no le rogaría. Nuevamente se veía atado a las acciones de su amigo de la infancia; amarrado a esa personalidad arrasadora que traspasaba todas sus barreras vagamente pulidas. Las emociones revolotearon sobre su piel, tocarlo erizó los bellos y cosquilleó su vientre.

\- Sí. Pero soy yo quien debo pedirlo. Volvamos a estar bien, como amigos. Como lo que siempre debimos haber sido. - E, inmediatamente, el cólera atacó su cuerpo, la sangre bajo sus venas corrió hacia todas las direcciones posibles y desordenó aquello que, hace instantes, estaba bien.

\- Vete - escupió. Sus manos lo soltaron con violencia, como si lo dejase caer de un empujón escaleras abajo. Hajime se había reincorporado, su camisa desalineada y en el cuello la manzana de Adán se marcaba rigurosa. Él nuevamente abrió los labios -. Me tratas como quieres, te disculpas, me vuelves a lastimar. Debe ser divertido para ti. Por favor, vete. - Para Tooru, sentirse así era el más insoportable malestar que hubo tenido. ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir para sentirse amado?

Iwaizumi se arremangó y las venas en sus brazos figuraron impotentes.

\- ¡Es malditamente difícil esto! No eres el único que la pasa mal. ¿No piensas en nuestros padres?, ¿en como reaccionaran?, ¿en como nos verán todos? - La frustración cegaba a Hajime, escupía preguntas sin mucho sentido. Llevaba las manos a su cabeza, luego a su cuello y finalmente se cruzó de brazos. La corbata entre su pecho y musculatura.

Ellos sabían desde un principio como serían las cosas, las charlas, las miradas. Las consecuencias siempre estuvieron, a un paso atrás, siguiéndolo a dónde sea. La sombra acusadora.

\- ¿Has pensado en nuestros sentimientos? - Interrumpió aquella larga retórica. La garganta pesada y el dolor en sus entrañas -. Yo también tengo miedo - confesó, alojando una mano en su pecho, allí donde latía el corazón -. No sé todavía como llegué a enamorarme tanto de ti. Pero te juro, que sin importar cuanto te quiera, si insistes con eso de ser amigos jamas volveré a tocarte, ni siquiera un roce, o mirarte. Iwa-chan sabe que lo que sentimos en mutuo pero es un idiota que termina la relación apenas al primer mes. Valemos mucho más, Iwa-chan - dijo firmemente, tocando con la punta de los dedos las manos ajenas que, ahora, yacían sobre el pupitre. Hajime había dejado caer las manos en algún momento de su habla. La piel helada le trasmitió un frío de desconfianza.

Estaban enfrentados, cada vez más cerca físicamente, cada vez más lejos sentimentalmente.

\- Estamos a un paso de la vida adulta, debemos comportarnos como tal, no como chiquillos caprichosos. Por favor. - La petición resonó amarga sobre sus tímpanos, falsa y completamente excusadora. Hajime evitaba decir las palabras reales, esas que sentía, que escondía bajo su serio semblante.

\- ¡No mientas! Ese no es el verdadero problema, aquí en realidad te avergüenzas ser así - él extendió los brazos y señaló todo Iwaizumi - , estar con otro chico. ¿Es tan difícil? - gritó, exclamó y preguntó, ya cubierto en llanto y la irritación en su vista.

Iwaizumi se detuvo a pensar, la mirada verdosa ennegrecida y los brazos tensionados.

\- Sí - jactó, medio sombrío, medio desolado. Él encontró algo de dolor en aquella voz. Sin embargo Hajime se alejó pronto y marcando un rito firme se aproximó a la salida. Oikawa limpió torpemente las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos.

\- ¡Espera!- exclamó desesperado. Su garganta escupió cual desgarrador grito que raspó su faringe. Trastabilló hasta Iwaizumi (que se había detenido en seco al oírlo), y apareciendo gradualmente una sonrisa, alzó el puño y golpeó feroz su rostro. En segundos la nariz de su estrella emitió gotas de sangre que mancharon su propia camisa. Él se recuperó pronto, arrepentido ante esa adrenalina que nubló su consciencia y atacó con remordimiento. Bajó la cabeza mientras los hombros temblaban.

Tooru esperó el golpe de vuelta, fruncía el entrecejo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza dispuesto a recibir su merecido.

Dos pasos hacia atrás, media vuelta e Iwaizumi había desaparecido. Lo dejaba sólo, nuevamente en su soledad. Y, esta vez, no anhelaba ese silencio que lo inundó.

Él rompió sus propias reglas, lo tocó con violencia y ferocidad enrojecida.

* * *

Las horas que siguieron se escondió en su habitación, esa que se había convertido en su más preciado refugio. Las paredes, los _posters_ , el armario, cada pequeña parte que conformaban una sola pieza y lo atrapaban; un consuelo.

Dejando caer la cabeza, admiró un extenso y opaco techó al que bufó exasperado. La concentración ya no formaba parte de su cuerpo, y aunque quisiera ya era demasiado tarde para seguir intentándolo.

Lo poco que quedaba del día deslumbraba en el afuera, entre unas cortinas levemente corridas y un vidrio ligeramente abierto.

Durante horas atrás, recordaba, ingresó apresurado mediante un veloz viaje por las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto, irónicamente abriendo la ventana para dejar ingresar al viento. Porque también sentía calor, pesado, molesto.

El momento fue fugaz, él frente a la única ventana, sus cabellos se alzaron y tiraron hacia atrás, la camisa fue atravesada y se removió con el clima mientras sus brazos extendidos rebozaron la libertad. El bolso escolar lo tiró en algún punto de la casa en esa carrera veloz que, como un imán, lo atraía hasta su habitación. Escapar de Takahiro e Issei fue la verdadera odisea, alegando sus dotes de ninja que, de cuando en cuando, utilizaba.

En momentos así, cree que afrontar los miedos puede ser difícil, huir parece ser la mejor alternativa.

Desde entonces, intentaba mantener la mente ocupada. Y no pensar.

El aire paseaba al rededor y tuvo que levantarse del frío suelo, haciendo bailar el libro en su mano. Terminó de pararse. Sus largas piernas cubiertas con un pantalón cualquiera mientras una sudadera se decoraba en palabras del inglés que marcaban un " _adduce me_ " oscuro y grande en el centro de la tela.

Oikawa deslizó cuidadosamente los anteojos hasta sacarlos y guardarlos en su estuche de encima de la mesita de noche al contorno a su cama. Ya no estaba en sus planes continuar la lectura que minutos atrás disfrutaba. Pestañeó acostumbrándose al ambiente y la iluminación lucía más encandiladora.

Decidió sumirse en oscuridad, caminando con cuidado hasta el interruptor y volviendo aún más lento, paso, paso, suave, leve.

Se durmió enseguida. Porque la cama lo ató en su comodidad y, forzando los pensamientos hacia las estrellas, el universo y sus constelaciones, cayó en sueños. Porque tampoco podía pensar en la cotidianidad de su vida, en todo momento aparecería Hajime; en voleibol, en la escuela, en las amistades, en todo.

Lo odiaba.

Y lo amaba.

Se odiaba. Pero no se amaba. Quería devuelta su vida, las sonrisas y la tranquilidad atrapada en su pecho. Los minutos pasaron, quizás su madre estaba en el salón, o la cocina, tal vez leyendo o mirando televisión. Su padre trabajando, ambos adultos sin enterarse de aquello que palpitaba en mente y generaba dolores de cabeza.

Oikawa se despertó. Su largo y profundo sueño se interrumpió cuando dos manos masculinas tomaron su rostro y lo impulsaron a sentarse sobre el colchón. El otro chico permanecía a escasa distancia de su rostro, inclinado; la nariz estaba intacta y él tuvo el inconsciente deseo de acariciarlo.

\- Vamos - oyó suavemente, todavía adormecido mientras se aferró a los brazos que lo ayudaron a pararse.

Sin darse cuenta cruzaron las habitaciones mientras aspiraba un olor a comida con sabor a silencio y atravesaron el umbral de la puerta hacia el afuera.

* * *

La tarde cayó bajo su espalda mientras los colores naranjas desaparecían del firmamento, fundiéndose en violeta y esparciendo su oscuridad entre las nubes. El color negro se vio iluminado de altos faros que lucían como pequeñas luciérnagas titilando en la noche.

Las calles eran largas, pero él las atravesó con velocidad sin la oportunidad de admirar el recorrido pues Hajime sostenía su mano y tiraba de ella. Tooru quería volver, sin embargo, entre todo ese remordimiento acumulado y noches de mal sueño, Tooru prefirió continuar. Porque, luego de tanto, no importaba si le tocaba sufrir un poquito más. Su corazón estaba preparado para el ataque y por inercia llevó la otra mano a su pecho y sintió sus latidos mientras avanzaban.

Seguir el ritmo de Iwaizumi era difícil, iba tan rápido que casi tropezaría con sus propios pies y rodaría colina abajo; Lo imaginaba, más allá de que la calle era derecha y estrecha.

Las casas se mecían en calma, el mundo parecía estar apagado.

Y él se sintió apagar a su lado. Sus ojos ojerosos detonaban cansancio y la piel pálida delataba su mal estado. Pero Oikawa no se preocupó, en algún punto se sentía en paz. La noche lo tranquilizaba, lo calmaba lentamente, segundo a segundo. Las melodías inundaron sus oídos; los pasos tétricos, murmullos lejanos, un viento atravesar los árboles y chocar contra ventanas. Todo era leve, en niveles bajos de sonido. El castaño quiso dormitar allí mismo, las estrellas apareciendo una a una, el cuerpo masculino en la delantera, y el cosquilleo de un calor familiar sobre su palma.

Era como estar en casa. Irónicamente a salvo.

Entonces se detuvo de repente. Iwa-chan frenó frente a la mágica visión de un verdoso parque. Las flores blancas resaltaban entre la minuciosa oscuridad. Había pequeñas cercas que rodeaban la acumulación de naturaleza e incluso podía ver algunos juegos infantiles más allá, en la lejanía. Quizás si entrecerraba los ojos los vería con claridad. Tooru apartó al idea y volteó hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué aquí? - La duda lo envolvía, estaba atrapado en preguntas de todo tipo. Tragó en seco para despejarse. Iwaizumi saltó la cerca y el lo imitó. Al caer tambaleó leve, tocando instintivamente su rodilla. Su compañero se acercó para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo en seco con brazos extendidos hacia adelante y a centímetros de su cuerpo. Tenía en el rostro un gesto de preocupación que sacudió sus pensamientos. Pero él siguió callado y disimuló estar correctamente avanzando sobre el pasto húmedo. Conforme atravesaba la zona oyó los pasos seguirlo.

\- Porque sí. Me gusta. Hubo un tiempo en que pasábamos todos los días aquí. - La respuesta llegó muchos minutos después de lo esperado. El silencio sepulcral se rompió por la rasposa voz y él casi había olvidado su pregunta. Sin embargo recordó el pasado, hacia muchos años atrás.

Oikawa giró muy despacio sobre sus pies; algunos mechones se posaron en su frente y no le molestó en absoluto. Los brazos estáticos a sus costados, los dedos moviéndose con inquietud, subiendo y bajando la mirada. Pero un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en él sin intención de apartarse durante mucho tiempo. Y pronto se detuvo.

Él se sentía analizado, despertando un deseo de ser invisible porque la falta de habla aumentaba la incomodidad. Porque generalmente disfrutaba el silencio con Hajime, pero estando distanciados era imposible que esa brecha lo dejase respirar con calma.

Su compañero avanzó dos pasos. Él retrocedió tres.

\- Éramos muy pequeños, jugábamos voleibol de dos aquí, en ninguna zona en particular. Ha pasado tiempo. - Los recuerdos llegaron como visiones, mostrándose en una violenta ola que lo inundó de sentimientos. Dios, se preguntaba cómo realmente pudo haberse olvidado de momentos tan atesorados. Ambos, de niños, con raspones y manchas de barro, pasándose el balón mutuamente. Era increíble, había revivido la infancia en un microsegundo. Como despertar de un largo sueño y Tooru se aferró a la realidad.

Además, tal vez había traído a Takeru en algún lunes de descanso, evocando estar mostrando sus técnicas con el balón o sencillamente disfrutando la compañía de su sobrino. Sin embargo recientemente no recordaba aquella tan importante infancia que recorrió al lado de Hajime, unidos mediante un hilo invisible que siempre los volvía a unir, no importa cuan lejos caminasen.

Y entre la mezcla de sensaciones y la confusión evidente, Tooru sonrió genuino, alegando esa felicidad que lo atacó de improvisto. Su mejor amigo dio otros dos pasos, él quiso seguir escapando pero enseguida su espalda chocó contra la ahuecada superficie de un inmenso árbol. La madera rasguñó su columna y lo atrapó con brazos invisibles. Estaba entre aquel tronco natural y la silueta del fornido a menos de un metro de distancia. Unió las manos detrás de su cuerpo, alzando la vista al cielo mientras una gran luna lo saludó brillando.

Iwaizumi terminó de acercase, y el tornado se desató. Un brazo se posó en su cintura, rozándolo con la yema de los dedos, mientras el otro se alojaba a un costado de su cabeza sosteniéndose del mismo árbol en su espalda. Huir no estaba en sus opciones tangibles, así que tragó saliva y se relamió los labios resecos.

Uno, dos, tres, estaba listo.

\- Mierda - dijo luego Iwaizumi, partiendo el fresco ambiente en pedazos. Llevó la vista al cielo y continuó -: No puedo estar cerca tuyo sin querer tocarte, mirarte o besarte. No soportaría que me prohíbas todo eso. Por dios, ¿qué me has hecho maldito Oikawa? - Su compañero se desató en ácida honestidad que traspasó todas las barreras.

No fue la declaración más esperada; la que hiela hasta los huesos y le llena el alma. Pero Tooru se sintió rebosar de una felicidad inesperada cuando el chico habló. Trató de serenarse, actuar desesperado sería estúpido. En cambio, esperó algunos segundos si acaso Hajime tenía algo más para decir.

El silbido del viento le aviso que no lo haría. Entonces inhaló aire lentamente, como si las palabras se fueran a escapar de su boca y escupir precipitado. Cuando ese golpeteó acelerado calmó, dijo aquello que tan fuertemente hubo sentido y que aún invadía por completo su corazón.

\- Se llama amor.

Exclamarlo fue cual desorden que se desata luego de una inmensa calma dónde todo era silencio y ahora el viento levantaba las palabras con brusquedad. En efecto, su voz pareció hacer eco en el fornido.

Iwa-chan lo miró sin expresión durante un rato. Él se sintió sólo, el tronco de un árbol sobre su espalda y unos dedos acunar su cintura.

Casi podía decir que flaquearía cayendo directo al suelo. Estaba nervioso, alegre, frustrado y, aunque quisiera agregarlo, el remordimiento ya no formaba parte de su ser. Lo había expulsado, de alguna manera mirar el dolor escondido en los ojos verdes de su amigo impedían el odio no encontrado.

Sí, eso que sentía era la más bella sensación de un vívido amor. El primero. El de verdad.

\- Quiero... intentarlo de nuevo. Fui un estúpido. - Hubo un choque de miradas que encendió el trasfondo de las palabras. Hajime hablaba con la verdad, podía sentirlo. Lo conocía tan a fondo que, si lo observaba con esa mueca de labios ligeramente mordidos, comprendía su dolor. Había un arrepentimiento oculto que descifró al cabo de unos segundos.

Los dedos de Oikawa temblaban, casi se dejaba llevar por sus brazos creando un impulso que llevaría a abrazar al otro joven. Pero se contuvo, insistía en la necesidad de ser fuerte y dejar que el habla cure las heridas. Porque antes de cualquier acto, siempre hay palabras que alivian el ambiente y desenfrenan el corazón de una buena manera. Luego de cada desastre hay quienes se quedan a arreglar los destrozos. Él acomodaría cada retazo en su lugar hasta hallar la armonía anhelada.

\- Fuiste un estúpido - concedió, abriendo paso a una sonrisa, pero se perdió enseguida dejando el rastro de un fantasma; sus labios apenas llegaron a elevarse un poquito. Los dedos sobre su cintura se movieron con cuidado, tomando un pedazo más de él. El brazo, ahora, sostenía parte de su espalda, rodeado cual presa acorralada.

Bajó la vista un instante, sin embargó se recordó afrontar el miedo. Porque también tenía miedo, era un sencillo adolescente escondido en capas de orgullo y satisfacción deportiva. Pero, sin la parte más importante, su verdadera estrella, la noche se había vuelto más aburrida, su alrededor era tedioso y sin vida. Y aunque estaba oscuro, la luz del faro avivaba los colores de plantas, flores y casas lejanas. Incluso los ojos del contrario brillaban como nunca. Él admiró esa belleza durante un rato, calmado, relajando los hombros y dejándose atrapar.

La mano en su cintura, ahora en su espalda y la sudadera arrugada.

\- Tenía miedo. Bueno, aún lo tengo. Pero mierda, te necesito. - Los ojos de Tooru se empaparon en agua. Sin embargo terminó de formular la sonrisa. Iwaizumi lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro que no tanto como él, que era un dependiente de su mejor amigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Que sin él se hallaba perdido, sin quién lo animase, ya sea a golpes o, desde hacia poco, con unos buenos besos curativos que lo regresaban a la vida.

Y ahora mismo requería uno de esos.

\- Iwa-chan es un miedoso y me necesita - canturreó. Estaba ligero, la mochila pesada y repleta de piedras se deshacía de sus hombros hasta desaparecer. Sonreía genuino, orgulloso de lo que era y, a partir de entonces, serían.

Volver a intentarlo. Sentir en abrazos la necesidad ya mencionada. Las caricias y risas cómplices que sólo un par de enamorados entenderían. Hajime prosiguió pronto -: Ya no me importa el resto, esta vez seamos una pareja real. - Iwaizumi también sonreía, deseó poder fotografiar el hermoso rostro que solamente a él manifestaba. Suyo, lo tenía escrito en la frente. Y si acaso nadie lo veía, él podría escribirlo cuantas veces quisiera con besos, abrazos o caricias. Daba igual.

Que alguien más viese a Iwaizumi sonreír tan abiertamente era algo ilícito, esa sonrisa amplia pero tímida era toda suya. Porque su estrella brillaba sólo para él y su encaprichado corazón.

Mientras el viento revolvía su cabello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando con fuerza los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa, se dejó llevar. Mierda, realmente era como volver a nacer y revivir sensaciones de un improvisto, como si todos los recuerdos bonitos se agruparan en su memoria y sólo le dejasen ver el lado bueno.

Perfecto.

\- Nada de escondernos - reafirmó Hajime, acomodando con su mano libre el flequillo corrido en su frente. Hubo cosquillas allí, donde los dedos pasaron parsimoniosos. Más tarde, cuando la sensación pasó a ser más dulce e íntima, escuchó que éste agregaba más vocablos. - Bueno, vayamos poco a poco para que los demás se acostumbren y no sea raro... - El tono de voz era inquieto, cohibido. Mostrándose de una manera poco vista, poco admirada por Oikawa que se derretía tras cada movimiento ajeno.

\- Nada de esconderse - contestó medio burlón y medio agraciado por las cosquillas, por la felicidad, por todo. El brazo en su espalda se encontró con el otro momentáneamente y generó un desenfrenó por completo en su ser. Iwaizumi lo abrazaba posesiva-mente por la cintura.

\- Cállate - le ordenó. La mirada seria, el fuego ardiendo entre ellos, las llamas avivándose más y más. La sonrisa burlesca en su mejor amigo alzó el fogón y las cenizas congeniaron para no apagarse por mucho tiempo. En cambio, sus labios se quemaron mutuamente cuando Iwa-chan deshizo el gesto y con dulzura acopló ambas bocas.

Tooru se sintió en el cielo. Y mientras pasaba los brazos encima de los hombros de Hajime, se dejó atrapar por el paraíso.

* * *

La hamaca se meció lentamente y rechinó en el vasto silencio que poseía tanta naturaleza. El imperceptible movimiento de las ramas se encendía de vez en cuando, callando tan pronto como lograba pestañear.

El frío nocturno sacudió su cuerpo. Tooru quiso echarse hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el viento; que éste lo arrollase sacudiendo cada bello en su piel. Los árboles se revolvieron, arremolinados como fragmentos que se desprendían poco a poco. Enseguida dejó caer la cabeza, mas unos brazos lo sostuvieron firme en su lugar. Entonces se acomodó mejor sobre su amante, clavando los dedos en sus hombros y sonriendo como loco. Él no controlaba su sonrisa, ella se desataba sola a raíz de Iwaizumi. Pese a ser el más alto, las piernas del castaño se abalanzaban en el aire, debido a que se sentaba sobre Hajime, quedando frente a frente. De un lado a otro sus propios pies coincidían mediante suaves fricciones que no duraban más de un segundo. La tranquilidad se veía reflejada en su rostro, los ojos marrones deslumbraban entre aquella oscuridad y los labios soltaban más y más sonrisas.

Hajime detuvo el movimiento, pisando fuerte sobre la tierra mientras un leve vaho se levantaba. La hamaca que compartían se detuvo gradualmente hasta quedar intactos.

Aún sosteniéndolo de las caderas, el fornido se ahincó un poco elevando el mentón y permitiéndole que él lo mirase desde arriba.

Oikawa terminó por pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Gracias. - Él se sorprendió, no interpretaba el motivo de su habla. Iwaizumi apretó un poco más sus caderas, aquellos dedos masculinos casi le hacían cosquillas. Prefirió esconder la sonrisa y preguntar el porqué, mas no fue necesario.

La luz del faro iluminaba todo el parque, la pequeña extensión se cubría de pasto mojado y algo de barro. Por lo que el olor a humedad se inundaba y la noche lucía en el apogeo de su belleza; refrescante.

La sonrisa de su compañero se encendió en el ambiente y agregó:

\- Gracias por darme la oportunidad. - Tooru lo besó, una docena de veces, chocando y alejando los labios hasta profundizar. Lo besó porque no encontraba otra manera de transmitir sus sentimientos. Por las alocadas sensaciones que despertaba en su interior y la maldita felicidad que su mejor amigo demandó en su ser. Él apretó con fuerza el interior de sus codos cuando la intromisión de la lengua ajena sacudió su boca, en efecto sólo atrajo más a Hajime y sus pechos se apegaban mediante roces.

Hubo sonidos de bocas húmedas chocar y succiones de labios durante un rato. Los besos sucumbían parsimoniosos, sus piernas flaqueaban y alrededor todo temblaba.

Si se concentraba a escuchar, podía sentir los golpeteos de su corazón desencadenarse como si estuviesen dentro de su cabeza. Oikawa dejó el cuerpo relajarse y la tensión se escapó por los poros cuando Iwaizumi se alejó y posterior apoyó la frente en su hombro. Había una especie de calma que lo rodeaba, lo fundía entre la paz y los brazos de Hajime.

Entonces mordió su cuello.

Y la verdadera tormenta de sensaciones se desató.

Él, además de emitir una risa avergonzada respecto a ello, cerró los ojos del improvisto. Sin embargo no se quejó, incluso podía sentir la sonrisa de su compañero sobre su piel, como si la diversión lo hubiese poseído y ahora repartía pequeñas mordidas en un recorrido hasta su mentón.

Tooru contrajo sus muslos cuando los dientes tocaron un punto clave, y entre el aura de gozo, dejó escapar un leve gemido. El primero. Frente a Iwa-chan. Explotó.

Quiso taparse la boca, o la cara, o desaparecer. Pero sus manos yacían atadas detrás del cuello ajeno y ya era demasiado tarde para disimular.

Oikawa abrió los ojos con cuidado, con la sutileza necesaria para fingir que no estaba cohibido. Iwaizumi lo observaba, tal vez incrédulo pues se detuvo cuando él se acumuló en espasmo.

Sus mejillas se coloraban enrojecidas, y con el cosquilleo en su piel arrollando cual corriente de agua. De alguna manera se permitió soltar el imperceptible jadeo que Hajime oyó con claridad sobre su oído. La zona del cuello era un punto sensible, y que lo haya expuesto con facilidad sacudió sus hormonas y alteró el orden reciente, bajo aquella brisa nocturna de una primavera asomarse.

Pero no esperaba en absoluto la reacción de su compañero, que embelesado en su lugar, emitió palabras que abrazaron su corazón e irónicamente lo encogieron hasta estallar.

\- Te amo - dijo, lanzándose de lleno a sus labios.

Oikawa no tuvo que decir que el sentimiento era correspondido.

Iwaizumi lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

\- No usaré esto.- Tooru volteó hacia su compañero de gesto ofendido y sus ojos verdes lo traspasaron. En realidad, a él le encantaría que Iwaizumi usara su pijama de estrellas porque le quedaría perfecto. Era más un fetiche que sólo encandiló un ceño fruncido en su compañero, quien extendía las ropas como si éstas fueran ácido para sus dedos.

Sin embargo, ofreció una sonrisa.

\- Por favor - pidió -. Sólo esta noche. - Él mordía sus labios, ligeramente apenado mientras terminaba de acomodarse su propio pijama de planetas, introduciendo la cabeza por el orificio de la tela, y su cabello se revolvió de manera abrupta. Pensó que pronto tendría que comprar nueva vestimenta nocturna.

La noche era tranquila, se comportaba amable y las estrellas brillaban en su apogeo de belleza. Su _futón_ se meció frente a él, merecido de un descanso y desbordado de sensaciones dejó caer el cuerpo allí, frente al contrario. Oyó un chistar rudo, los pies arrastrados y, un instante después, la luz se apagó permitiendo la intromisión a una oscuridad desoladora. Sentía el avanzar lento de un cuerpo ajeno y abrió paso a una sonrisa arrolladora, extendiendo una hilera de dientes que manifestaban su felicidad. Porque sentía que esa pequeña parte, quizás no tan pequeña como creía, retomaba hacia su cuerpo, su alma e interior. Aquella pieza del rompecabezas tomaba su forma y lugar.

Volvía a estar en paz, aceptando la petición hecha por el fornido respecto a quedarse con él durante ésta noche y cuidarlo. Su corazón se desataba a ritmo normal, cuidadoso y derrochando amor absoluto.

Oikawa quiso desear a Iwa-chan que descansara bien, que durmiera despreocupado porque a su lado nada podría salir mal, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y, cuando hubo encontrado la valentía, su compañero ya se había sumido en sueños.

Suspiró.

 _La noche se convirtió en calma mientras que una respiración ajena endulzaba el ambiente._

Dos horas pasaron consecutivamente como segundos, perdido en pensamientos y la admiración constante de las múltiples estrellas que cubrían el cielo, allí; radiantes y hermosas. Porque Iwaizumi estaba de espaldas al paisaje mientras él observaba con locura una noche inolvidable.

Entonces se volvió lentamente, bajando la cabeza, con el cuidado de no generar ruido alguno y, escondiendo un brazo bajo la almohada, admiró las facciones de su amigo de la infancia, como si fuera la primera vez. La belleza masculina de Hajime traspasa sus poros y cautivaba con benevolencia absoluta.

Pensaba en la tranquilidad que transmitía, la inhalación parsimoniosa, las cortinas moviéndose paulatinas mediante una ventana entreabierta que daba paso a la brisa nocturna hacia su habitación. La oscuridad se fundía sublime, atravesada por una luna enorme y brillante en la lejanía, allá, en lo alto.

Ese aspecto salvaje lo inundó, sumiéndose en una impresión espontánea que revolvió sus sentimientos y atravesó su corazón. Oikawa alzó el brazo libre, y arrastrando los dedos en el aire, alcanzó el rostro de Iwaizumi. Sus yemas acariciaron la mejilla una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, dos, tres, diez veces. La piel chocando y ahora su palma abrazó de lleno ese rostro que tanto adoraba.

Su compañero despertó, despegando las pestañas cuidadosamente hasta recuperar la noción del alrededor. No dijo nada, en efecto, se observaron. Él prosiguió las caricias, sonriendo, amando...

Y Hajime pareció derretirse ante su contacto.

* * *

nt: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Eso ha sido todo, finalmente. Espero que les haya gustado, es la historia más larga que escribí hasta el momento. Me hace muy feliz terminarla y poder compartir este desvarío de palabras y sentimientos mal mezclados (?  
En fin, besos. c:


	7. Siete -Epílogo-

**"De un caballero a su rey."**

Oikawa Tooru ha sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Desde aquel tiempo donde la inocencia perduraba dentro de aquellos dos niños que marchaban llenos de aventuras con ropa constantemente sucia, como marcas sobre la tela que en pequeñas formas reafirmaban su felicidad. Él recuerda las sonrisas y, sobre todo, las continuas competencias entre ambos. El hábito de saber quién era mejor en toda habilidad.

Un recuerdo fugaz paseó delante de sus ojos, cegando la vista a cualquier otra actividad que se manifestaba delante; una sombra que oscurece y al mismo tiempo ilumina durante un inesperado improvisto. Tuvo la sensación de alzar la mano y apretar ese recuerdo, aferrarse al sentimiento.

Hajime rió bajo por un momento, el pecho apenas inflándose como expulsando una pequeña presión desde el estómago, alegando esa felicidad de pequeños. No es como si ahora no estuviese satisfecho, pero a veces es grato revolver en el pasado. Recuperar fragmentos dispersos y unirlos lentamente hasta conformar un vívido recuerdo y durante un instante hacerlo brillar hasta consumir toda su luz. Él se cegó.

Sus manos cayeron sobre el regazo mientras sus hombros, en cambio, se elevaron y bajaron rítmicos. La risa se extendió más de lo esperado cuando intentó contener las comisuras en su lugar y éstas fallaron.

Entonces un cuerpo se acercó a interrumpir el vago descanso que Iwaizumi conllevó en la práctica ya acabada, hacia algunos minutos. Había entrenado duro, la pesadez no solo se extendía en sus piernas (las cuales llevaban un trabajo fuerte de saltar en cada remate), sino en todo el cuerpo recorriendo cada músculo bajo la piel. Era fatal. Mas tampoco era agotamiento necesario para vencerlo pues Iwaizuimi Hajime tenía mucha consistencia física, él lo sabía más que nadie.

– Iwa-chan está riendo – expuso de repente el mismo Tooru, las manos en cada lado de su cintura y observando desde arriba. Pudo sentir la impresión en su voz, pero al alzar la vista encontró un par de ojos ligeramente asombrados. Creyó que solo él podría notarlo pues a raíz de tantos años fue conociendo cada pequeño detalle en Oikawa, cualquier mínimo movimiento. Y aveces se cuestionaba hasta qué nivel pensaba Oikawa que él era un chico moderado, de pocas risas. Porque no lo era. Bien lo sabían todos, su manera de ser en la cancha no implicaba que la seriedad fluyera fuera de ella.

La madurez también ha hecho su peso extra en Hajime, quizás un poco más pronto que al resto y sin embargo allí estaba; forzándose por contener la sonrisa.

Había una pequeña felicidad flotando en el aire, podía sentir correr esa brisa. Sí, sí, una complicidad de dos y solamente dos personas.

– Claro que no – contestó con la leve esperanza de sonar sereno, algo convincente, tal vez siguiendo el juego. Luego abrió las piernas y atrajo ligeramente sus rodillas y dedicó una rápida mirada al capitán. El castaño entendió enseguida, y sentándose entre el hueco de sus piernas-la espada de tooru caliente sobre su pecho-Iwaizumi dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. El olor masculino característico de Oikawa se prendió a su cuerpo. Realmente a este punto poco importaba el cansancio, sudor o algún otro impedimento físico si el deseo de tocarlo superaba todas las barreras. Y él, por su puesto, las traspasó.

En el gimnasio vacío resonaban sus respiraciones, nada agitadas pero un poco elevadas del reciente ejercicio.

Oikawa se acomodó en su pecho con más comodidad mientras él sencillamente dejó al niño caprichoso hacer lo que guste. Así que estiró las piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre el abdomen del castaño, de manera que sus manos se encontraron allí delante, en un abrazo.

El infante prosiguió:

– ¡Sí, te he visto! Lucías genial, podrías hacerlo más seguido – alegó Oikawa como chillando, al igual que cada momento dónde necesita imponer su razón, y de hecho retomando una conversación que no quería, sino, exigía acabar. _Uhg_ , niño insoportable, pensó. Mas Hajime decidió responder con poder físico. Así que mordió pronto su blanquecino cuello, los dientes se apretaron durante unos segundos y posteriormente se dejó ver una difusa mancha rosada que enseguida tomaría color incluso morado. Abrió paso a una ladeada sonrisa.

Afuera se oía una lluvia fresca y húmeda, de esas nada esperadas, y las gotas derrapaban contra el techo organizando una música instrumental dentro del gimnasio; desordenada pero linda. Pudo ver a través de una ventanilla la caída constante de agua, casi podía sentir la sensación helada, gota a gota. Y un olor limpio, a naturaleza pulida; brillante y renovador.

– Parece que lloverá largo rato, hoy no te dejaré ir. - Cuando su boca dejó caer el habla, ya era muy tarde para percatarse. El susurro se había alzado pero el sonido del afuera recubrió todo bisbiseo. Oikawa no mencionó palabra, las orejas pintadas de rojo.

Él apretó un poco más sus cuerpos, desde allí donde las manos seguían atadas. El gimnasio casi vacío.

\- Oh no, su amor me está enfermando - oyó y por encima de todos sus planes, ser abochornado no formaba parte de ello. Iwaizumi trató de mantener la calma cuando Hanamaki pronunció dramático. Más atrás la risilla de Issei se acercó tranquila. Tan comprometedor.

Ahora sus orejas pintadas de rojo.

\- Es tanto que apenas puedo respirar aire puro - continuó el susodicho mientras tomaba lugar a un costado de Makki, ambos complemente cambiados y dispuestos a marcharse. Él pensó que de seguro tendrían paraguas, o no. También los imaginó corriendo sobre el pavimento-cemento mojado aquí y allá-con una tormenta sobre sus cabezas y el cuerpo empapado (directamente envueltos en agua). Y tal vez así muchos objetos se echasen a perder, hojas, tareas, apuntes y demás. Pero, cómo no, los vio sonreír. Y creyó que sería divertido verse a sí mismo acompañado de Oikawa, riéndose de su infantil rostro o simplemente corriendo cual competencia de niños. Pero, su sentido común y lado más firme quitaron toda locura.

Pensó una respuesta rápida.

\- Lo dice la pareja de la apuesta - dijo y sus colmillos brillaron. La sonrisa se extendió al momento de presionar su mentón sobre el hombro de Oikawa. Sí, sus amigos habían entablado relación a raíz de una tonta apuesta, según supo, donde tras muchos besos terminaron enamorándose.

Qué locura.

Se oyó más lluvia fresca y constante. Sin embargo allí dentro, a pesar de todo sonido exaltador, abundaba el silencio; total y completo. Duró leves instantes.

\- Lo dice el que nos pidió ayuda cuan...- Takahiro no pudo continuar su futura recriminación porque fue interrumpido. De alguna manera agradeció con todo su ser que Mattsun tuvo algo de compasión y lo calló (codeando ligeramente al pelirosa), impidiendo dar a conocer que él, Iwaizumi, acudió corriendo hacia sus amigos cuando no sabía que rumbo tomar respecto a su relación con Oikawa, por allá atrás en el tiempo, cuando tuvo que confesar a voz viva, con un fuego quemando su garganta, haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo y-tiempo antes-amante.

Así que la infantil pelea se deshizo, mientras Hajime incitó una sonrisa tonta de la cual todos se unieron. Menos Oikawa, quien en definitiva no entendió qué sucedía, mas tampoco inquirió saber, sino, persistía callado con un pequeño mohín de labios. Adorable.

Él realmente estaba agradecido con los ánimos que sus dos amigos le brindaron durante tal desesperante situación, sintiéndose feliz de tenerlos como fieles dignos de su confianza, y ahora por ellos y su amor. La manera en que casi sin saberlo, de un día a otro, todo ha salido bien le hizo ampliar el gesto.

Miró por encima de toda persona, la lluvia se convertía en una constaste caída, como una inmensa cascada que cubría el gimnasio y chorreaba sus inmensas cantidades de agua. Frunció el entrecejo durante un instante.

\- Esperaremos hasta que pare - mencionó luego a sus amigos las intenciones compartidas con Tooru, pues ni de broma saldría allí a entregar fácilmente su bienestar; porque enfermarse tampoco era parte de sus planes.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa decidieron acompañarlos. Pronto eran cuatro adolescente sentados en el escalón más alto de la salida del gimnasio. A su lado Oikawa, más allá Makki y Mattsun alineados en tal orden.

Las puertas abiertas en su totalidad y una vista impecable del irónico suceso natural del cielo a sus pies. Muchas gotas salpicaban su rostro, o sus piernas aún descubiertas porque tampoco se había cambiado, o incluso en los brazos generando vagos escalofríos que disimulaba perfectamente.

Inhaló profundo.

La sensación de paz lo arrasó cual tormenta e Iwaizumi cerró los ojos al aspirar el aroma natural. Según pasaban los minutos poco a poco iban calmándose las aguas, chapoteando menos que la gota anterior.

\- Es extraño, terminar así. Siempre imaginé a Makki-chan con una novia bonita - Oikawa confesó en medio del silencio personal puesto que las gotas aún golpeaban. El castaño acariciaba su cabello ahora algo rizado debido a la humedad que rondaba. Pero sin importar cuánto se peinase pronto sus mechones volvían a desordenarse y en efecto enfurruñar su rostro. Divisó más gestos infantiles. Y él tuvo un fuerte deseo de besarle. Se contuvo, tensando los brazos del auto-control.

\- Oye, soy bonito - determinó Matsukawa, fuerte y orgulloso.

Iwaizumi soltó una risilla. En realidad estaba de acuerdo con Oikawa ya que jamás pensó que terminarían así, en parejas. Mas tampoco objetó algo pues estaba claro que se aceptaban con total comodidad y que, de hecho, solo logró sorprenderse un poquito cuando el particular par dio a conocer su romance iniciado por una tonta apuesta de besos.

Luego estaba Oikawa. El otro gran problema pero que sin él no tendría solución. Era un idiota por naturaleza, que constantemente buscaba la forma de sacar su lado más violento, provocando su furia con tontas acciones, o la jodida manera de obsesionarse con algo y llegar al punto de no dormir por lograrlo y convertir a Hajime en una máquina de preocupaciones y mala cara. Pero también era ese chico tranquilo, que a solas cambiaba absolutamente, demostrando su auténtica personalidad tranquila o curiosa e incluso compartiendo un lado serio y descriptivo, como además esos estúpidos gustos por las cosas raras de las que tanto hablaba y fanfarroneaba.

Sus sentimientos por Tooru florecieron por si solos, él jamás buscó razones para estar cerca suyo o simplemente tocarlo. Las acciones salían naturales, como una situación más entre tantas cosas; acariciar su brazo, tan sencillo como revolver su cabello o brindarle un buen golpe para traerlo a la realidad y clavar los pies en la tierra. Así sin más, en algún momento, sin saber cómo, porqué o cuando, terminó enamorándose.

Luego llegaron los problemas. Oh, los malditos problemas. Las inseguridades, el miedo y una maldita sombra de presión que amenazaba cada día un poco más la estabilidad en Hajime. Trastabilló docena de veces. Pero, como si no pudiese vivir sin tocar un mínimo mechón en Tooru-en efecto así era-luchó para retomar, poco a poco, esa extraña relación de amantes encubierta por mejores amigos.

El peso de una gota en su nariz lo trajo devuelta. Una pequeña cosquilla se alzó en la zona. Pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Sí - concedió Oikawa, alegando la supuesta belleza en Hanamaki. Él giró a un costado, donde permanecía Tooru. La mirada de Hajime se había movido automática sobre el castaño. Un brote de celos, pensó. Oikawa sonrió y continuó - ¡Pero! - exclamó y luego, al agregar más vocablos, utilizó tonos serios y orgulloso -: No más que Iwa-chan. - Su rostro picó, la sangre bailó en sus mejillas durante segundos.

Matsukawa rodó los ojos. Hanamaki lo imitó.

\- No vamos a tener esta conversación - le dijo el pelirosa a Tooru, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Matsukawa. La sensación de una _risilla_ ahogada en su garganta.

Y no tuvieron la conversación. La lluvia paró poco después.

* * *

El paso de los meses corrió colina abajo cual fugaz par de ruedas.

Procurando no caer Hajime pedaleó cubierto de ansia, fuerza y velocidad emocionante. De un viento fugaz que atravesaba sus pulmones y congelaba los labios hasta cambiar su color inclusive a verse morados. Y entonces se detuvo en seco esa noche de diciembre, acribillando el pavimento con uno de sus pies, y luego el otro. Su mirada bailó violenta sobre el material, en el regalo perfecto.

El aliento se escabullía de su boca entreabierta y conformaba un vaho casi invisible de frío y agitación. Sí, pensó, el regalo perfecto. Su pecho se agitaba al reciente impulso, subiendo y bajando, lento, un poco más rápido, y de nuevo, mas no importó, sino todo lo contrario. Se llenó de convicción; Iwaizumi no vaciló al entrar en la pequeña tienda, luego de aparcar la bicicleta a un costado de la misma. Si bien su cuerpo temblaba, de alguna manera apenas llegó a percatarse de ello, los tontos nervios floreciendo aún cuando siquiera estaba frente aquella persona, también se armó de valor para exhalar profundo y conllevar la compra.

Por suerte le alcanzó con el dinero que tenía amañado en su billetera, quitando la pequeña presión al pensar que quizás la mala suerte estaba de su lado. Y, esta vez, se equivocaba.

Pronto salió a la calle con una sonrisa, una sensación tan genuina que quien sea que pasase y mirase se contagiaría al instante. Estaba seguro.

El frío volvió a atacarlo, pero retomó a su bicicleta regresando a casa tranquilo, acompañado de una calidez incontrolable en el bolsillo de la campera.

Y el aliento congelado en su nariz.

* * *

La navidad llegó al pestañear. En un día casi como cualquiera, donde se abrigaba hasta las orejas y por la tarde tomaba asiento junto a su madre a beber una taza de chocolate caliente; porque así eran las cosas en un adolescente banal más, justo como él. De días cálidos dentro de las paredes y helados fuera de ellas. De atraparse bajo las más pesadas mantas como una recompensa a vaya a saber qué, pero que duraba largo rato cómodo y caliente dentro de la tela y sobre la cama. Algo así como reconfortante.

Iwaizumi no supo exactamente cuándo, pero se halló a si mismo sentado frente a la mesa de la sala y cenando con su pequeña familia el veinticuatro de diciembre. Ellos solían pasar la noche buena completamente solos, en la tranquilidad perfecta para comentar el frío climático, en medias de lana, bajo la calefacción aireada de la estufa a pocos metros y algún programa poco importante, pero con conteo en marcha atrás para saber cuánto faltaban para las doce. Hajime observó la pantalla de pura inercia. Cada vez falta menos, pensó.

El hogar estaba ligeramente decorado, obra de su madre, con algún que otro brillo sin sobresalir demasiado. Porque incluso navidad no es un hecho completamente festivo aquí, sino, como supo en algún momento, una fecha más que nada romántica, donde las personas prefieren pasarlo con sus seres más queridos (especialmente en parejas). Y aunque costó admitirlo, Iwaizumi volcó en su mente la imagen de Oikawa; intercambiando regalos o siquiera pasando el primer día festivo oficialmente como pareja. Sus mejillas espolearon un poco al pensarlo.

Pero calmó enseguida, centrándose en conllevar una cena solemne desde el principio hasta el final. Y funcionó de forma efectiva. O eso creyó hacer.

\- Manda nuestros saludos a la familia Oikawa - adelantó su madre desde la sala cuando él cambiaba sus calzados. Hajime optó por unas zapatillas ligeras y cómodas pero de fibra gruesa. Tanteó un poco mientras las ponía, apoyado en la pequeña pared del _genkan_. Luego alzó la vista, satisfecho por no haberse caído de rosto al suelo, divisando la sonrisa de aquella mujer tan paciente que se había acercado en algún momento de su torpeza. Supuso entonces que quizás olvidaba alguna cosa, como la bufanda, o traía algún recado, ya sea comida, para enviar a la otra familia pero al mirar sus manos vacías y descubiertas resolvió que estaba equivocado. Tuvo que morderse la lengua, algo pasaba. Oyó unos pasos detrás y en segundos se dejó ver otra figura, ahora masculina con la _sonrisilla_ ladeada de un niño travieso.

\- Sobretodo a Tooru -agregó su padre, luego pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de su esposa y ambos parecían transmitir algo con sus miradas tan radiantes y joviales. Un chiste matrimonial que no percibía en lo absoluto...Ah, tan gracioso. Hajime contuvo la respiración tres segundos, luego, tranquilo y sereno, sin tener idea de cómo halló control sobre si mismo, asintió con rapidez y del mismo modo desapareció del lugar. _Agh_ , qué vergonzoso.

Hajime pensó que jamás hubiese creído ser abochornado por sus padres de forma tan desastrosa, de arder en rostro como una varicela constante e invisible pero tan precisa y palpante como se mantuvo hasta muchas cuadras más adelante. Sin embargo, lo hicieron.

* * *

De camino a la casa ajena su temperatura corporal fue normalizando, de alguna manera ya que siendo de noche el frío estaría allí constante y servicial aunque no lo haya solicitado. Así que apresuró el paso incapaz de resfriarse o sentirse mal a pocos metros de llegar, como si fuese lo bastante tonto para fallar tan cerca. Pero al doblar la cuadra, apresurado, casi trotando con un raro desespero que lo invadió de pies a cabeza, chocó sin freno y cuidado con una persona. Frunció un poco las cejas, pero...Oh, era Oikawa, que tan agitado como él, se elevó del suelo enseguida mientras cubría su frente adornando una mueca adolorida y frágil por la cual Hajime se debilitó. Literalmente, destrozó todas las barreras. Y aún peor, inoportuno como siempre, Oikawa sonrió con amplitud, de esquina a esquina, al verse por fin cara a cara, sorprendiéndose que se tratara de él, Iwaizumi; mejillas congeladas y alguna que otra falta de aire por el golpe. O lo que sea. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que aquella era su cara de sorpresa, endulzada con una felicidad que no supo conllevar.

\- Feliz navidad, Iwa-chan - emitió el castaño cual niño incrédulo pero tan risueño que lo descolocó. Hajime arrugó la nariz antes de contestar, con la vaga esperanza evitar la picazón si contenía el rostro. No lo logró. Incluso, si fuese de día, seguramente, la cobertura color carmín resaltaría como la atracción más llamativa dibujada en todo su rostro. Dejó de delirar pronto, volviendo a los ojos café.

\- Feliz navidad - repitió - ¿Ibas para casa? - dedujo, porque ambos técnicamente eran uno dividido en dos. La pregunta sonó más a afirmación. Por ello Oikawa asintió sin mucho revuelo y después de tres cabeceos le tendió una mano. La noche iluminándose, y una luna inmensa que le permitió ver sus temblorosos dedos al intentar imitarlo.

Mierda. Por qué aún no se acostumbraba a tales gestos. ¿Por qué?

Mas no vaciló, si no fue por los leves segundos que tardó, aceptó con firmeza el gesto hasta entrelazar los dedos en una unión perfecta y cómoda. Tooru avanzó dos pasos, él lo detuvo en seco y luego tironeó su brazo.

\- Vamos a tu casa. Mañana si quieres vamos a la mía. Que vengas, torpe. - Iwaizumi tiró más fuerte del castaño que a propósito había hecho oídos sordos y continuó caminando inclusive después de haber sido detenido. Después, al volverse, respondió con una risa pequeña y pícara pero yendo por el camino correcto, ese que Hajime había mencionado. Él no supo qué tramaba Oikawa, pero tampoco se quedó allí a averiguarlo, sino que tiró más fuerte y lo llevo a rastras consigo porque al final él caminaba más rápido. Bueno, de todos modos Oikawa no se opuso, tarareando en el silencio nocturno, hasta llegar al destino.

Un firmamento estrellado que hasta ahora había olvidado divisar. Alzó la vista y se encandiló. Exhaló paulatino, apretó su mano y tocó la puerta (su compañero no traía llave).

El corazón de Hajime ya era un problema desde el principio. Desde quien sabe, esta noche o quizás años. Por lo que prosiguió nervioso a pesar de que fueron recibidos por los sorprendidos padres de Tooru, quizás porque hace nada se habría largado, deseando felicidades y con las sonrisas tan naturales que dolían. Iwaizumi correspondió a cada una de ellas, adentrando a ese aire familiar que al apenas respirar se introducía por sus poros y, quiera o no, lo hacía sentir bien; en casa. En su segunda casa. Parte de su niñez volcaba aquí, sobre las paredes y superficies, escrito en cada rincón y lugar por donde sus pies hubieron andado hace tiempo y que de hecho aún tenía el privilegio de andar. Cada sala o habitación era un recuerdo incrustado a un largo camino recorrido al cual todavía quedaban más situaciones por agregar. Pronto llegaría la mejor, hasta el momento. O eso quiso pensar, porque por más niñez y adolescencia que habrían compartido aquí, Iwaizumi se convenció que sería un paso importante hacia su adultez, tan cercana a uno o dos pasos de girarse, añadir un nuevo recuerdo pero que en efecto las cosas cambiarían a más. Mucho más. Y los cambios son importantes. Siempre.

Se escabulleron poco después de abarcar pequeñas conversaciones procurando, por su parte, no irse muy lejos, o ponerse muy cómodos, porque la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo y las dudas de que quizás su regalo sea una tontería comenzaron a carcomer su cabeza. Así que desistió antes que la cobardía lo asechase, consumirlo hasta hacerle retroceder, y juntó el valor con la excusa perfecta para encerrarse en la habitación de Tooru. Con Tooru.

\- No puedo creer que hayas rechazado las galletas de mi madre, eres un gruñón Iwa-chan. - Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tono meloso y mohín de labios. Oikawa Tooru, la viva mezcla de una bipolaridad seria a infantil en segundos. Oikawa iba de un lado a otro en la habitación con sus brazos recogidos en el pecho y derivando de tema en tema. Saltando de tono a tono.

Él tampoco supo cómo logró evadir un aperitivo tan delicioso, admitió en su mente, que por supuesto conocía y fascinaba, alegando su sonrisa amable bajo la manga con tal de huir y, por fin, ganarle a los nervios. Los venció, por supuesto.

Hasta ahora.

\- Cállate y escucha - dijo, pero luego pensó en haber dicho "cállate y observa en silencio", porque de hecho tenía que enseñarle algo importante, un detalle que podría definir su relación, lo que sea que significase. Y también era probable que exageraba la situación, que sería un regalo más de otras tantas navidades, pero, pensó, si acaso estaba tan nervioso entonces realmente era un momento importante. Se convenció que lo era.

Dos grandes inhalaciones y un largo suspiro.

Iwaizumi sacó el regalo de un bolsillo, allí dentro de la campera, y dejó ver entonces una pequeña bolsa de papel color rojo carmesí. Apretó los ojos y tragó saliva preparando su garganta.

Oikawa comentaba algo sobre la cena, pero a él no le importó interrumpir su torpe monólogo sobre cómo condimentar la carne cuando le extendió la bolsa y con sus ojos le ordenó que la abriera. Para nada.

Su compañero obedeció descolocado, fuera de la situación, como si no participase en ella y fuese sometido a la fuerza a disimular una conversación. Sin embargo se acopló enseguida, tomando las riendas al igual que en los partidos. _Ah. Un rey increíble_. Iwaizumi avanzó hasta él, una seguridad temible que sorprendió.

\- Pero, son dos - inquirió Oikawa confuso, desenvolviendo el papel con cuidado. Él lo habría destrozado, de seguro. Entonces Tooru mostró las dos cadenas unidas por los dijes separables que se extendían en el aire desde su mano y caían lentamente. El papel hecho un bollo irónico en el suelo e Iwaizumi se apresuró para aclarar:

\- El escudo es mío - dijo, tomó su cadena y la devolvió al bolsillo. Flaqueó ligeramente pero enseguida se aferró a la seguridad de estar aquí y ahora por lo que también tomó la cadena que correspondía a su compañero y, con un cuidado ilícito, la colgó en su cuello; Una corona para Oikawa y el escudo para él. Porque siempre lo va a proteger, el rey y su caballero, sin importar qué.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el castaño, segundos después, los ojos tan brillantes que lo motivaron. Hajime rió un poco para calmar la tensión embarrada dentro de su cuerpo. Y quizás en toda la habitación. Pero poco a poco los colores aclararon a mejor vista y su sonrisa se extendió junto con sus brazos sostenidos a la cintura de Oikawa.

\- Eres el mejor compañero que puedo presumir -repitió, como lo hubo hecho tiempo atrás luego del partido perdido, la pequeña frase inicial. Bajó y subió la vista. Inhaló suficiente aire para continuar, una, dos, tres veces -. Y no importa si las personas que nos rodean cambian, porque al final del día estarás aquí conmigo...- Hajime dudó un instante, temiendo explotar de vergüenza cuando llevó una mano a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón -...persistente. Así que no te atrevas a terminar con esto o intentar alejarte, porque te buscaré y luego de golpearte hasta que entiendas que no podemos estar separados, te besaré hasta el cansancio.- incluso mucho después de haber planeado cuidadosamente su monólogo, de que la piel suya estuviese más helada y erizada de lo que ha estado jamás, supo que muchas de sus palabras también iban hacia él mismo. Porque había sido cobarde, por supuesto que lo admitía, y ahora gracias al valor y la confianza de sus amigos y familia, sobre todo Tooru pero ya eran demasiadas cosas bonitas para abochornarse aún más, tenía la firmeza de estar con su mejor amigo (compañero, Oikawa, Tontokawa, como sea) sin ese temor oscuro y molesto que lo seguía. Ya no más.

Y la decisión del regalo fue tan sencilla como complicada al pensar en algo que un niño tan llamativo no tendría. Y quitando las cartas y flores, supo qué era lo correcto.

Oikawa nunca usó collares. No, nada de colgantes llamativos o simples dijes de impresión pero con disimulo. Tal vez por falta de alguno, completamente equivocado pensó Hajime pues las niñas que siempre han rodeado al castaño hubieron obsequiado docenas de cosas. Y él estaba seguro que allí, entre las pilas y montones, con tal solo escarbar podría hallarlo.

Sin embargo Iwaizumi se arriesgó, apostando todo o nada al hecho de que su regalo sería el más importante. Casi retrocedió un paso al mirar realmente a quien tenía enfrente.

El castaño realmente parecía feliz admirando el dije que tiraba con sus dedos, permitiendo mejor vista. Su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, él pudo notar las largas pestañas y sus labios levemente elevados. Y creyó que en medio de toda esa fascinación, incluso así, podía verlo aún más hermoso.

A veces también se cuestionaba qué tanto poder ha de tener el amor. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Los ojos de Oikawa brillaban, un universo dentro del iris. Pudo ver también un poco de líquido acumulado, dos o tres lágrimas, pero dedujo que estaban bien porque él también estaba al borde del llanto. Su compañero abrió la boca, incapaz de pronunciar algo puesto que Hajime se apresuró a callarlo con más para decir:

\- Eres mi alma gemela - agregó alto y claro, sus cuerdas vocales dolieron un poco, como si luego de confesar cayera en cuenta de qué tanto significaba aquello. Sus manos se movieron por si solas, apretando cada mejilla y eclosionando un beso cargado, muy, muy cargado de amor; el primero, el único, el último. Sus bocas se encontraban con lentitud, con la paciencia infinita para estar así toda la noche si lo deseasen.

No eran collares dobles de amigos, mejores amigos, novios, o amantes. Iwaizumi supo que congeniaba con Oikawa como nunca lo haría con otra persona, que ambos estaban allí para estar juntos e imaginar alguien más sería ilícito. Jamás. Porque ellos eran almas gemelas, naturalmente unidos por el lazo sentimental más fuerte y profundo que cualquier otro.

Al separarse su mirada se activó atenta ante cualquier reacción ajena. El rostro encendido cual fuego mientras las manos aún se apegaban al rostro, tiritando de un irónico calor.

Esperó.

Y contra toda corriente, Oikawa sonrió.

La luz lunar filtrándose por la ventana, sus respiraciones ahogadas entre cientos de nuevos besos y en el cielo una fugaz pincelada de estrellas.

* * *

Un poco de Matsuhana conectado a la otra historia que escribí de ellos ("besos"), porque sí.

BUENO, en realidad iba a escribir algo de drama Iwaoi, angst o algo así. No pude, necesitaba mucho amor entre ellos. Ya no me sale ser mala (?

Y es cortito, era un mini especial de navidad (iba a ser publicado en diciembre 2016) súper re contra atrasado que no escribí por falta de inspiración, tiempo y ganas (excusas, excusas), pero que algún día de igual forma terminaría publicándose. Así que, ahí está, como dije; no me gusta dejar cosas pendientes aunque pasen meses. uwur

A Caterina, con amor, porque insistió en que lo escriba (hace tiempo xD). Yo, obvio, obedezco.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **-Nao.-**


End file.
